Unpredictable
by TwilightWorshipper14
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! When you look around, what do you think? Do you feel like you're missing something vital? Do you feel like the world is holding its breath? YOLO. You Only Live Once. Have you lived? Have you taken risks and lived everyday like it was your last? Valeria Adalia Dux didn't. She hid.Season 1/OC/Unknown Pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **When you look around, what do you think? Do you feel like you're missing something vital? Do you feel like the world is holding its breath? YOLO. You Only Live Once. Have you lived? Have you taken risks and lived everyday like it was your last? Valeria Adalia Dux didn't. She hid. Her best friends dragged her out. But it wasn't the same, Scott and Stiles were...different. _She_ was different. Then BOOM! She finally understood. She found out the worlds secret...and _her_ world was never the same again. Season 1/OC/Unknown Pairing.

A/N: All outfits are on my profile.

**Chapter One**

* * *

_Aroooooo! Aroooooo! _

I wake with a start. A little confused I look around my room. The first thing I see is my walls. They are purple and have a cool design on them. On one of my walls is the floor to ceiling windows and they have gauzy black curtains on the sides. Another of my walls has the floor to ceiling bookcases. I see my walk in closet, my bathroom and my door. I breathe a sigh of relief and get out of bed with a shiver. It gets really cold at night. I walk over to the windows and pull the curtains open. Immediately the moonlight floods in. I relax and turn my face up to the moon. With an absent mind I note its full tonight.

A movement catches my eyes. It's only my reflection. My curious eyes roam over my inky black hair with purple streaks in them. They see a noble nose, full lips, high cheek bones, and pause on the eyes. It's not often you see someone with purple eyes. Mine is a vibrant purple with flecks of silver and emerald-green. They're surrounded by long curling lashes that make me appear wide-eyed and innocent. My mouth twist into an ironic smile. I am anything _but_ innocent. My eyebrows arch and complete my face.

I sigh and turn away from my reflection. **Thud. **I freeze. I open my door and drift down the stairs, my bare feet silent on the floors. I grab the water gun by the door, turn and head swiftly to my back door. I open it and slip out. I pad around to the front and lean on the side of the house. I clutch the realistic water gun to my chest and count to five. When I reach it, I swing around rush to the person and put the gun at the back of their head. "Freeze," I say, my voice icy. The person freezes and slowly puts their hands up. "Don't shoot! It's me, Scott!" My best friend Scott McCall squeaks, his voice cracking. I let out a huge breath and brush past him to turn on the porch light.

Then I turn to face him. "You ass! What the hell were you thinking! You almost gave me a heart attack!" He shuffles his feet sheepishly. "Sorry?" He offers with a rueful grin. "Bo-ah!" Without even turning my head to look I say, "Really Stiles? I would've heard you coming from Africa!" He laughs nervously. "Can you stop pointing the highly dangerous gun at me? Like now?!" I snicker and turn to face him. "I don't think I will. You were trying to scare me, so how 'bout I scare you?" With a wicked grin I pull the trigger. Stiles yelps and cringes into himself. Scott and I stare at him in shock for about half a second, then we collapse into hysterics. "Yeah, yeah. It wasn't _that_ funny." Stiles grumbles brushing himself off.

Scott and I just laugh harder, clutching each other to make sure we don't fall. "Hey! You made me look like I peed my pants!" Scott and I freeze, then I whip out my phone and snap a photo. I raise my eyes to Stiles. "Are you sure that you _didn't_ pee your pants?" I ask, arching my eyebrows in mock disbelief. He stops and looks at me with and incredulous face. I can't help it, and neither can Scott. We go into hysterics again. "Okay, okay. Did you forget why we came here in the first place? Thought I am starting to regret it." Stiles mumbles the last part.

I sit up and adopt a hurt look. I widen my eyes and put my mouth in a pout. "Do you really feel that way, Sti?" I ask in a faux hurt voice. His eyes widen and he shakes his head and hands. "No, no!" He rushes to reassure me. "I was just teasing." I drop the pout and grin. "I was too." He huffs and rolls his eyes but he can't hide the grin playing at the corners of his mouth. "Okay, we good?" Scott gets up and gives me his hand. I grab it and he helps me to my feet. "Yeah, we're good." I reach up and ruffle his hair. He doesn't duck fast enough and I smirk.

"Good, now that we finished that. We came here to ask you if you wanted to join us on an adventure?" Stiles says. I get a wary look on my face. "I..don't...know." I say warily. "The last adventure we went on, I ended up in a holding cell." Stiles waves his hand dismissively and flashes a grin at me. "No blood, no foul, right?" I sigh reluctantly. "I don't know guys. I wanted to sleep in for school. I don't want to have huge bags under my eyes on the first day." Stiles and Scott pout. "But if you don't go with us, whose going to talk us out of our stupid ideas?" I raise an eyebrow at Stiles. "Is that so? Well, if that is my job, shouldn't I be talking you out of _this_ stupid idea?" Stiles face falls. "Didn't think of that." He mutters.

I sigh. "I am _so_ going to regret this in the morning." Their heads rise up and they grin at me. "Yes! We'll wait in the car." I nod and sneak back in the house. I close my door and hurry up the stairs. I walk into my closet and grab my Black Jade leather jacket. I shove my arms in the sleeves, but one gets caught on my black, silver and purple Celtic swirl arm cuff. I have one on each arm. I pull my sleeve past the cuff and push up my sleeves. I leave the jacket unzipped.

I run a brush through my loose, cascading curls and toss on my black 4 Star Flag SnapBack hat. I pull on some ankle socks and my black and white Hightops. Then I pull on my black lace finger gloves. My silver wolf head ring is on my left hand, pointer finger. I have another silver ring on my right hand pointer finger. It wraps around my finger and says "Not all who wander, are lost." My black and silver dog tags jingle and I briefly think of taking them off but I leave them on. I rest my hand on my ebony wolf tooth necklace. I never take it off. My mom gave it to me. My ebony wolf fang earring matches. I gave the other one to my twin sister before she died. On my left wrist I slip on my Infinity bracelet it has a cross, the word love and is made of white braided cords. On my right wrist I slip on my solid stainless steel watch with a black face.

I look around my room. I think of changing out of my black tank top and boy shorts, but c'mon. It's just Scottie and Sti. They are my best friends. I grab my phone and slip it into my pocket. I hesitate at the door. Then I run to my room and go to my closet. I open my secret compartment and pull out a box. I open it and grab my Steel handled knife. It has a two-tone black and purple finish, and Celtic Knotwork pattern. The handle features a finger ring allowing for multiple tactical grip methods. It is a sharpened 440 stainless steel blade with black finish. Single edged blade with double-edged look. The back (spine) of the blade has a faux edge. It has an in-line open lock, includes pocket / boot clip. And is 9 inches overall opened, 3 1/2 inches blade, and is 5 1/2 inches closed. I also grab my black and silver HAMMOND MANUFACTURE Colt Combat Force Semi Automatic Pistol. My knife I clip to my shorts and the gun I tuck in my hidden pocket in the jacket.

I slip out the front door after locking it. I walk over and climb into the jeep. Stiles and Scott turn to face me in disbelief. "Is that what you're wearing?" I look down at my clothes. "Well, yeah. The only people I am going to see is you and Scott, so what's the big deal?" He flounders, then turns and starts the car. I lean forward. "So, what the deal?" Stiles face lights up. "I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago. Although it has been a bit longer since we came to get you." "Stiles, get to the point." "Alright, dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Hills department, and even state police." I roll my eyes. "Okay, so?" "Two joggers found a body in the woods. Now when I told genius over here," Stiles jerked a thumb at Scott. "He asked me, "A dead body?," I of course snarked at him and told him it was a body of water." I snicker and slap the back of Scott's head. "Hey, what was that for?" "Why would you ask if it was a dead body? I would understand if you had just woken up, but _come on_."

He blushed. "He then went on to ask me, "You mean like a murder?." Now at this point I was in disbelief. "Okay, get on with the reason we are going out here." "Right, so all we know is that is was a girl and she was in her twenties." I wrinkle my brow. "I thought you said they already found the body?" "I did. But, only half!" My jaw dropped. "No way!" "I know right!" "This is so awesome!" Stiles and I say in perfect unison. Scott just gives us an "are you crazy" look. I stick my tongue at him and turn back to Stiles. "So what's the plan?" He grins and pulls to a stop. "We are going to find the body first."

We get out and Scott suddenly says, "Are we seriously doing this?" Stiles huffs in irritation. "You're the one whose always bitchin' that nothing ever happens in this place." Stiles pats his shoulder as he walks past Scott. Scott hold out his arms and says, "I was trying to get a good nights sleep before practice tomorrow." I walk up beside him and slip an arm through his. I peer up at him through my lashes. "Awww, poor Scottie. Always working hard but never getting the reward." He flashes an irritated glance at me and opens his mouth to speak. Before he can Stiles interrupts with sarcasm.

"Right! 'Cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort." Scott huffs. "_No_, because I'm playing this year." I grin. "Go Scottie! I'll be cheering for your pointless efforts!" He rolls his eyes and continues. "In fact, I'm making first line." "Hey, that's the spirit." He glances at Scott. I smirk and skip ahead. "Everyone should have a dream. Even a pathetically unrealistic one." "That's right Scottie! Follow in Martin Luther King's footsteps. Or was it Martin Luther King Junior? Oh, well you know what I mean. It all started with a _dream_." Scott shakes his head in annoyance and I feel a flash of guilt. I hook my arm through his and look up at him.

"I believe in you, Scottie. If the Coach wasn't such an ass you two would be rockin' on the field! Instead he puts you on the beach. This year, we're gonna show them, that you and Sti are the best players on the team!" He looks down at me and smiles his thanks. I squeeze his arm and slip ahead. "Just out of curiosity, what half of the body are we looking for?" I freeze and slowly look back at Stiles. I slap my forehead. "I _have_ to stop hanging with you guys! You're sucking out my brains!" I say dramatically. Stiles looks amused as he answers Scott. Then he pauses.

"Huh! I didn't even think about _that_." I groan and slow down. Scott looks a little frustrated. "What if whatever killed the body is still out here?" I look at Stiles, hoping and praying he didn't bring us out here with the killer still- "Also something I didn't think about." I groan again. "I knew this was a bad idea! You know what?" I point at Stiles. "If I die, you stay away from my funeral." He grin sheepishly. "Better yet," Scott says, "If we die, we will come back to haunt you." I grin and fist bump with Scott. "Damn straight we will! Even dead we stick together."

We get to a little hill and as we climb up, Scott speaks up again. "It's comforting to know you planned this out with your usual attention to detail." "No kidding." I say, taking Scott's hand as he helps me up the hill. "I know," Stiles says, sarcastically. Scott starts to wheeze and I slow down with him. "Hey Stiles!" He turns around, while Scott takes a hit off his inhaler I say, "Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one with the flash light?" "Yeah." Scott agrees. Stiles trips and falls. Scott and I get down beside him. He is shining the flashlight straight ahead and his eyes are wide.

We hear the bark of a dog and see flashing lights ahead. "Turn it off!" I hiss at Stiles. He scramble to do as I said. Stiles gets up with an excited look on his face. "Come on!" He races ahead. "Oh. MY. GOD!" I groan and drop my head to the ground. "He is an idiot." Scott gets up and pulls me up with him. "Stiles," he shouts, taking an inhale from his inhaler. "Wait up!" We chase after our brain-dead best friend. "Stiles!" We whisper shout. He ignores us and continues running. I grab Scott's hand. "Don't worry. I'm right here. Just breath." He flashes a grateful look at me as we run.

"Stiles!" We shout, AGAIN. He finally stops and turns to face us. Then he turns around as a police dog barks at him. I quickly pull Scott behind a tree and try to catch my breath. "Whaaaaa!" He screeches, flailing and falling to the ground. "Stay right there!" The cop shines the light in Stiles face. "Hang on, hang on!" I flash a happy grin at Scott. It's Papa Stilinski to the rescue! "This delinquent belongs to me." I snicker into my hands. Stiles lowers his hands. "Dad! How you doing?" Papa Stilinski ignores the question in favor of one of his own. "So, do you uh, listen into all my phone calls?" Stiles shakes his head. "_No_!" Papa Stilinski just looks at him and Stiles cracks. "Not the boring ones." He looks away and we duck behind the tree again.

"So where's your usual partners in crime?" Stiles tries to bluff his way out. "Who Scott? Sc-Scott's home. He said he wanted a goodnight sleep for his first day back at school tomorrow. It's just me. In the woods. Alone." Papa Stilinski sighs. "And what about Valeria?" Stiles tries to fake a surprised look. "She's at home, I guess. Why would we go to her house?" He laughs nervously. Papa Stilinski sighs again. "Two weeks ago I would have believed that. Now however I know she is a willing participant in almost all of your little schemes." Stiles scoffs. "That was a one time fluke!"

"Yeah right. I know she is in deep with you and Scott, manipulative little minx. She had me wrapped around her little finger." I grin into the darkness. "You hear that?" I whisper to Scott. "I had him wrapped around my finger. I am a manipulative minx. I have never been so proud of myself!" Scott makes a face at me.

Papa Stilinski shines his light in our direction. "Scott, you out there! Valeria!" We pause, then his voice comes a little more uncertain. "Scott? Valeria?!" When we don't answer he turns back to Stiles and turns off his light. "Well young man. I'm gonna walk you back to your car," he grabs the scruff of Stiles neck. "And you and I are going to have a talk about something called, "Invasion of Privacy." I breathe a sigh of relief as their voices fade away. A rumble of thunder makes me jump and latch onto Scott's sleeve.

As we turn and walk off we hear a chilling howl. We stop. "Did you hear that?" Scott asks in a low voice. Unable to speak, I just nod my head. We start to hurry now. We glance at each other and let out a nervous laugh. Scott keeps glancing behind us and starts when some birds make a noise in the trees. I grip his arm tighter. "Don't worry! You are starting to-" I never got to finish my sentence because a bunch of deer came bounding toward us. We cower to the ground and Scott pulls me down and wraps his arms around me protectively.

It happens for what seems forever, but it finally stops. We get up and look at each other. "Did that-" "Also just happen? Yep." Scott gets out his phone and shines its light on the ground, I slip my hand in his. "What are you doing?" "Looking for my inhaler. I dropped it when the-" He stops and shouts backing away. He trips and falls down a hill pulling me down too. I land on something soft. I open my eyes and it takes a moment for what I am seeing to register in my brain. When it does a scream rips its way out of my throat. "AHHHHHHHH! Scottie! Scottie, where are you!"

"Over here! I fell down the hill!" I scramble down and help him up. He pulls me close. "Are you okay?" "You mean, other than the fact that I just landed on a DEAD BODY! Yes, I am fine." He huffs. "Fine, don"t bite my head off! I li-" "Oh great, what is it this time?" A loud growl is my answer. I freeze. "Stay still, Val. There is a wolf behind you." "Okay," I whisper. "When I tell you to, I want you to run past me and keep going." "What? What about you?" "Don't worry about me. Now...Go! RUN!" I take off. Scott starts to scream. I stop. "Scott!" I start to go back to him.

"NO! RUN!" So, hating myself I run and don't look back. After a little while I hear a loud scream that cuts off. I stop running and look back. "Scott?! Scottie?!" I turn and run, still looking back. **Wham**! I fall on my butt. Something trickles down my face. I put a hand to it and groan. When I pull my hand away, it is sticky with blood. Groaning, I get up. "Stupid, fucking tree." I glare to where I thought the tree was, but then I scream. I take off, but then arms wrapped around my waist.

I struggle and pull, tears running down my face. "Shut up!" A husky voice says to me. "It'll hear you and come this way! Do you want that?" I stop struggling. When his arms relax their hold on me, I spin breaking his hold. At the same time I jerk my elbow back into his face. When I face him I pull him into my knee and he doubles over and jerk my knee up into his nose. I turn to run when he shout, "Wait! Goddamn it! I am trying to HELP you!."

I hesitate. "How do I know you aren't the killer, huh?" "Because the girl was my sister!" We both freeze. I don't think he meant to let me know that. But, I am pretty frustrating at times. "How do I know you're telling the truth?" "You don't. You just have to trust me-" I can't help myself and I let out a bark of laughter. "Don't you know anything?" He just stares at me, impassively. "The first thing I was told as a child was don't talk to or trust strangers." "Yeah, well I guess you missed the memo on not going into the woods at night where there is a dead body!"

I open my mouth then close it. "Yeah, I got nothing." I sheepishly admit. He groans and puts a hand to his nose. There is blood. I slip closer and touch his hand. "I'm sorry." I pull out a cloth from my jacket. I debate for a second then grab his hand. "Follow me." I take him to the closest stream. I push him down and go to the stream. Keeping my eyes on him I dip the cloth into the water. Not once did I turn my back on him. I wring out the cloth and take a step to him. "If I come over there, you won't make any sudden movements, okay?" He rolls his eyes and starts to get up.

I grab my gun a point it at him. "Shut up and sit down!" I bark at him. He stops. "Where did you get that?" "I pulled it out of my magic hat." I sneer at him. I gesture with the gun. "Now sit down." He sighs but sits. I get closer and lower the gun. I put it back in my jacket and grab his face with one hand. With my other I pat his face. He hisses in pain and pulls away. "Sorry, I'm just nervous." He shifts and says, "It's fine, I can-" "Shut up." I say, exasperated. As I am wiping the blood off his face I notice a nasty bruise forming. I grin. "I got you pretty good. Guess those SDL's really payed off." He glares. "What the hell are you talking about?" "You have a nasty bruise forming on your face."

"And that's something to be proud of?" "Absolutely!" He sighs and shakes his head. I pat his face clean and pull back. Something about his face is familiar. He is pale, he has raven black hair, nice eyebrows a straight nose, some stubble, and nice lips. "Umhm," he clears his throat. My eyes flash up to meet his and he freezes. I tilt my head to the side. "Do I know you from somewhere?" "I doubt it." I lean closer. "Ha! I also got your eyebrow. Man I am good!" He just glares. "Oh, I mean. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hit so soft. I could've hit you harder." He scoffs in disbelief. I giggle.

I wipe the blood away and pat the rest of his face. I look into his eyes. I thought they were blue. "I though your eyes were blue? They're an emerald-green now." He shrugs. I bite my lip. "I like the green better." I get up and go to the stream and rinse off my cloth. "Here, just keep pressing this to your cheek." He takes the cloth and my hand at the same time. We just freeze, then I pull away. "I've gotta go. I need to get home it's pretty late and my_ **guardians**_ don't know I'm gone." He surveys my face. "You don't like your parents?" I scoff. "What parents?"

I turn and walk away. After a little while I realize he must be following me. "Did you know that I grew up in these woods? I've spent days running around, so when someone is following me, I know. Though I have to admit, you are better at following me than Scottie and Sti are." I stop and turn to face him. "Scottie and Sti?" "Yeah, they're my best friends. Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski. Was there any particular reason you were following me?" He hesitated. "I wanted to make sure you got out of the woods okay." I smile. "That's sweet, but I'm fine."

Then I turn and walk off.

* * *

By the time I get out of the woods, I wish I had walked with my stalker. I finally break out of the woods and see a shiny black Chevrolet Camaro. I have to wipe my chin to see if there is any drool from seeing this sexy car. When the window rolls down I groan and cover my face. "Need a ride?" Stalker asks with a cocky grin. "That is _so_ not fair! How did you get out of the woods so fast? And can I _please_ have your car?" "I followed a shortcut, and no. This is my car." I pout and cross my arms.

"Are you going to get in?" I drop the pout and run to the other side of the car. I open the door and slide in flashing him a grin. "Are you crazy?! Even if you were a psycho murderer I would die happy if I could get a ride in this car." He raises and eyebrow and I flush. "Not that you are a psycho murderer!" I snicker. "What? You don't think I could be a murderer?" "Nah, your too hot to be a killer. It would be a crime if you _were_ the killer." It's silent for a moment as he just looks at me. "What? I stick by what I said. Now are you going to drive?"

I buckle myself in as he starts to drive. I put a hand in my pocket but my phone isn't there. "Crap." He glances at me. "What?" "I think I dropped my phone in the woods." I groan, dropping my head to the seat. "I am so dead! Kal was supposed to call me tomorrow. If I don't have that phone he is gonna come to Beacon Hills." I pause, then grin. "You know what? I'm good with Kal coming here." He shakes his head in amusement. "Can I put on the radio?"

Without a word he gestures to the radio. I lean forward and turn it on. I wrinkle my nose. I hate Chris Brown. I immediately switch the station and get Just a Fool by Christina Aguilera and Blake Shelton. I sit back and hum along. I get a little hot so I take off my jacket. I rifle through the pockets looking for my gum. When I find it I take a piece and offer Stalker one. He just shakes his head. I kick off my shoes and curl up in the seat, resting my head on the arm of the seat. As the trees are rushing by, my eyes slowly drift closed and I fall asleep.

"Wake up. Wake up." I groan. "Leave me alone, Scottie. I wanna sleep." A pause. "I'm not Scott." The voice is so offended I nearly giggle. "Leave me alone Sti." Another pause, then he huffed. The next thing I know I am being carried. I raise my head. "What are you doing? I can walk!" "You wouldn't get up." I sigh. "Whatever. At least you're comfortable." There is an almost unnoticeable hitch in his walking and I grin into his shoulder.

Somehow he manages to climb into my room, which is on the second floor _while_ carrying me. He sets me in my bed and turns to leave. "Wait," I got up and walked to him. "Before you go, what's your name?" "My name is Derek." "Well Derek, if you think I am defenseless without my gun," I lean forward and press the tip of my knife into his neck. "Think again." Then I turn and saunter to my bed and climb in. He pauses for a second. "You weren't really sleeping, were you?" I grin and close my eyes. "Goodnight Derek."

I don't hear anything but when I turn to look, he wasn't there. I fall asleep with a smirk on my lips, thinking of the hottie that is Derek Hale...I knew I had seen him before.

* * *

**Thud. Thud. Thud.**

I groan and roll over and shove my head under my pillow. "Time to get ready for school!" I pull my head out from under my pillow. "Okay, I'm up!" I push-off the covers and go to my curtains and push them open. I grin with happiness. I walk to my stereo and put in my "Bouncy" CD. It is songs that have a bouncy beat. The song My Songs Know What You Did This Summer comes on. I bob my head as I go to the shower.

When I get out and dry my hair, I slip on my lacy black bra and underwear. I waltz over to my closet and pick out a hot pink tank top. I slip it on and it clings to my curves. It comes to a stop just above my belly button. I grab my black lace bralet that is shorter than my top. It has a silver zipper up the front. Then I go to my dresser and pull out a black, pink, and white layer skirt. It has a cool design and a black bow in the front. It hangs low on my hips. Then, I grab my Jeffrey Campbell Damsel Spike booties. The classic towering wedge lace up booties have been given the full bad girl treatment with pink spiked out studs lining up and down the back. _'This sweet just turned salty.' _I think to myself.

I go to my jewelry box and pull out silver Celtic swirl arm bands and slide them on. I leave on my dog tags and tuck them under my shirt. I leave on the ebony fang. I then put on my TOUCH - Crystals matte choker. I grab my pink I Heart My Siamese Cat Cherry Blossoms Handmade Jewelry Art Pendant and let it dangle past my chest. I also grab my Modern Legacy Sterling Silver Vintage Style Cross necklace. Moving on from the necklaces I get my rings out. I keep on the silver winding one and the wolf head rings from last night. I just add my pink French 14K Black Three Stone Pink Sapphire ring and Peter Lang Skull and Diamonds Neon Pink Ring. The pink sapphire I put on my left ring finger and the skull I put on my right ring finger.

Then I grab my Stainless Steel Chronograph Watch from last night and put it on my right wrist. On my left wrist I put an Ugo Cacciatori Siver bracelet with an ebony fang. I found it a little while ago and since it matches the necklace and earring I bought it. Keeping in my ebony fang earring I put in Wild Roses Black Onyx Orb Earrings. Then I put in my Pink and Black cheetah Print Belly Button Navel Piercing Ring and hook it into my belly. Then I grab my pink and black bag with my school stuff already in it. Then I slip my white and black Celtic Dagger into my purse and head out the door.

I jump down the last step and flee out the door before my foster parents can stop me. I slide into my sleek black mustang. I put the keys in and put the top down. I turn on the radio and when I hear Blah Blah Blah by Ke$ha I grin and turn it up super high. I push my foot down on the accelerator and get to school.

When I roll into the parking lot with Life is Beautiful by Sixx:A.M. blasting, all eyes are on me. When I step out and shut the door everyone is shocked. I smirk and blow the a kiss and saunter off. I get to Scott just in time to see Jackson hit Scott in the back with his silver Porsche door. Jackson gets out and shuts the door and for half a second I think he will walk by Scott without saying anything but he proved me wrong. He stopped by Scott and said, "Dude. Watch the paint job." Poor Scott looked so confused it made me giggle. It brought their attention on to me. "Don't be an ass Jackass." I walked past him and hooked my arm with Scott's. Jackson and Scott's jaws dropped as I smirked and pulled Scott away.

We were walking to the school when Stiles called out to us. "Wait up!" We stopped and waited as he was desperately sucking in air. "Sorr-" He stopped his eyes wide. "What the HELL are you wearing?! You can't wear that! Too much skin showing!" He turned to Scott and slapped the back of his head. "Ow, what was that for?!" "For letting her out of the house in that?!" Stiles said, wildly gesturing to my clothes. "It wasn't my fault! She was already here!" I laugh and step in. "Stop fighting. Thank you both for the compliment. Now, " I turn to Scott. "What happened last night? Are you okay?"

Stiles looked at me. "He didn't tell you?" I was confused. "No, what is it?" "Scott says something bit him." My eyes widened. "Where? Let me see!" Scott sighed but pulled up his shirt. "Whoa!" Stiles says and reaches out to touch the blood stained bandage. Scott pulls back. "Yeah. It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Stiles and I glance at each other. Stiles speaks up. "A wolf bit you?" "Uh, huh." "Naw, not a chance." Stiles says. "Yeah, there is 0% chance of you getting bitten by a wolf." I chime in.

Scott scoffs. "I heard a wolf howling." "No you didn't." Stiles easily dismisses what Scott says. "Um, Sti? I heard a wolf last night too." He looks back and forth between us. And Scott says, "What do you mean, no I didn't. How do you know what I heard?" Stiles laughs. "Because California doesn't have wolves. Okay, not in like, 60 years." I bite my lip. "I heard that too, Scottie." His brow wrinkles. "Really?" I sigh and roll my eyes. "Yes, really!" Stiles exclaims. "There are no wolves in California." Scott glances away and back with a smirk on his face.

"Well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not going to believe me when I tell you I saw the body." Stiles spasms and I snap my head around to Scott in shock. "You what?!" Stiles and I chorus in unison. "Are you kidding me?" "I wish. I'm going to have nightmares about it for a month." I hold up a hand. "You are? What about me? I fell on it! Like, face to face! I am going to be diagnosed with PTSD after what I saw last night!" Scott and Stile share a look and roll their eyes.

Stiles slaps Scott's chest. "Dude, That's freaking awesome. This is seriously the best thing that's happened to this town since..." He trails off, looking past Scott and I. I know without looking that Lydia Martin is close by. A second later I am proved right. "...since the birth of Lydia Martin who's walking toward us now." Lydia, a strawberry blonde bombshell struts past us giggling with her friend and doesn't even glance our way. "Hey Lydia, how are you? You look...like you're going to ignore me." Scott and I share a look then laugh at the longing look on our best friends face.

Stiles turns to look at us annoyed. "You're the cause of this, you know." He says, pointing a finger at us. I widen my eyes and put a hand to my chest and turn to look behind me in a move that screams, "Who? Me?" He sighs and continues as I snicker. "You two are dragging me down to your nerd depths." The bell rings and we head to the doors. "I'm a nerd by association. I've been Scarlet-nerded by you." I laugh condescendingly and pat his chest. "Poor Stiles, the nerd quoting the Scarlett Letter. I feel bad for you, I really do." As we head inside I see Boyd and split off from my boys.

"Boyd!" I squeal and throw myself into his arms. His stoic face breaks into a grin as he catches me and twirls me around. "Hey, Val. Looking good." He sets me down and I do the once over on him. "I can say the same for you!" I grin. "You look like you've grown another couple of feet. How tall are you now? 8 feet tall?" He grins and shakes his head. "No, I'm only 5 feet, 8 inches." I gasp in shock and playfully swat his arm. "Only? I know some guys who would kill to be as tall as you!" He grins, his teeth bright white against his dark skin. "You know a lot of people. I should stop being surprised by that by now. But you always manage to surprise me even when I think I'm getting used to you." I smirk and wink at him. I twine my arm around his and pull him down the hall. "It's my job to keep you guessing! I don't want you to get bored with me."

He snorts. "I don't think it's possible for _anyone_ to ever to bored with you. You're far to entertaining." I mock gasp. "Objectifying me?" I shake my head. "I thought I trained you better than that." He glances down at me. "Trained me?" I smile at him cheerfully. "Yup!" He snickers at me as we head into our first period English class. I sit next to him, across from Scott and Stiles. "What am I? Your puppy?" I just smile at him. "Hey! That is so mean." I laugh and nudge him with an elbow. Before I can say anything Mr. Curtis walks in.

"As you all know by now, there was indeed a body found in the woods last night. I'm sure your eager little minds are coming up with all sorts of macabre scenarios about how it happened but I've been told that the police have a suspect in custody." I look at Boyd and then over to Scott and Stiles. We all shrug at the news as Mr. Curtis continues speaking. "A vagrant with a long history of psychiatric disorders was discovered camping out in the woods near where the body was found. Which means your undivided attention can be given to the syllabus outlining the semester on your desks. Read it now. And by read I don't mean skim." I smirk and start to skim the papers.

I peer up and see Mr. Curtis looking at papers on his desk. I lean over and put my head on Boyd's shoulder and whisper, "You may not be my obedient puppy but I still love you." He smiles and leans down to press a brotherly kiss on my head. I smile softly and look around. Stiles is reading his syllabus but Scott is staring outside. I frown in confusion as he looks like he is listening to something. I follow his gaze and see a pretty girl talking on her phone. I look back at Scott. He couldn't possibly be able to hear that far away. It isn't possible. I notice the principle joining her and look back to my paper. I twine my arm in Boyd's and lean my head on his arm again. I look down and read my paper.

After a few minutes the door opens and we all look up. The principle gestures to the girl and starts to speak. "Class, this is our new student Allison Argent." I sit up in surprise. Argent is a Latin name. It is a shorter form for the word Argentum, which literally means, "silver." "Please do your best to make her feel welcome." I follow her with my eyes. She smiles shyly as she passes me to sit behind Scott, who looks like all his dreams have come true. She puts her notebook down, then glances up to see Scott turned toward her, holding out a pen. With a relieved but curious smile, she takes it from him.

"Thanks." She smiles at him. Scott gives her a nod. He turns around, his gaze focuses on Stiles's desk where his friend's sunglasses sit. In the mirrored lenses Scott can see Allison reflected behind him and he can't take his eyes off her. I smile and whisper to Boyd. "He's so cute, already falling in love with the new girl." I giggle. "At least we know she won't be lonely." I glance back at her scanning her clothes. She is wearing a cute brown leather jacket, a clingy grey t-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, a blue scarf and cute shoes. She has long black hair, a square shape face, pink lips, and brown eyes. All in all she is very pretty. Like me she has that innocent beauty hanging around her. The only difference is she is actually innocent.

She looks up and catches me eyeing her. She smiles awkwardly but when I don't respond it drops quickly. I turn back around when Mr. Curtis stands up and says, "Okay, let's begin with Kafka metamorphosis on page 133."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **When you look around, what do you think? Do you feel like you're missing something vital? Do you feel like the world is holding its breath? YOLO. You Only Live Once. Have you lived? Have you taken risks and lived everyday like it was your last? Valeria Adalia Dux didn't. She hid. Her best friends dragged her out. But it wasn't the same, Scott and Stiles were...different. _She_ was different. Then BOOM! She finally understood. She found out the worlds secret...and _her_ world was never the same again. Season 1/OC/Unknown Pairing.

**Chapter Two**

* * *

I meet up with Scott by his locker. "Hey Scottie, how's the first day so far?" He pulls me into a hug. "That bad, huh?" He laughs and leans against his locker. "Yeah." He starts to say something more when his eyes pause on something behind me. "What?" I turn to look, confused. When I see Argent that all goes away. I laugh and nudge him. "Looks like someone has a crush." I sing-song. He blushes and turns away. "It's not like I have a chance." He glances behind me and his face falls. "Especially since Lydia has her claws in her now." I turn to look and snicker.

Argent is looking a little overwhelmed as Lydia talk a mile a minute. I smile comfortingly and grab his arm. "It's okay Scott. Don't worry, if it gets too bad I'll put you out of your misery." He scoffs and rolls his eyes. "That comforts me so much." I giggle and shrug. "I'm headed to the cafeteria, you coming?" "Yeah, I just gotta find Stiles first." "Kay," I lean up and kiss his cheek. "Don't worry, Scottie. If she is smart, she will like you." He smile his thank as I walk away. I nod to Argent as I walk past. "Argent, Martin." Lydia looks at me just as coolly. "Dux."

And that is that. Lydia and I have an interesting relationship. We used to be best friends, but we grew apart when she began living for popularity. It's funny because she has to work so hard for her popularity, but for me it comes naturally. I walk past my language teacher and I sigh as I head to the cafeteria. My Greek language teacher is such a bitch. Just because I already know most of the language, she considers me a know-it-all. It irks the hell out of me. I hate bully's and she is a bully. I get into line and grab a tray. I bump into the girl in front of me and glance up. It's Argent.

"Sorry." I turn to leave and see Scott clutching his ears. I rush over to him. He looks like he is in pain. "You all right?" Stiles asks. Scott doesn't answer. Overwhelmed, Scott doesn't even hear Stiles. He looks like he just got hit in the ribs with a hammer. His hands come up to his ears to cover them when I notice he sees Argent across the room, paying for her food. The cashier breaks a roll of quarters, and the coins spill to the floor. Argent immediately kneels to help the embarrassed Cashier, giving a good-hearted smile to the grateful woman while the other students just stand by waiting impatiently.

Then she notices Scott and they connect eyes. Somehow just this look from her seems to return his attention to normal. She starts to smile back, recognizing him. But then Lydia swoops in front of her. Taking Allison by the arm, she guides her to the popular table. Jackson, Lydia's boyfriend, pulls her toward his lap,but she brushes him off, still talking to Allison. I roll my eyes and tug the boys to our table. Rebecca Harlowe a.k.a. Harley is sitting there. "Heyyyy, there Becs!" I wrap her in a hug. I pull back. "Lookin' good!" She smiles. "Me?! What about you? Your outfit is to _die_ for!" I smirk. "Thanks, I picked it out, all by myself." She smiles and sits down. She looks over at Lydia's table. "Can somebody tell me how New Girl is here all of five minutes and she's already at Lydia's table?"

I open my mouth, but Stiles beats me to it. "Because she's hot. Beautiful people herd together." I laugh and nudge Scott. "Careful there Sti, people might get the wrong impression." He looks lost, so I elaborate. "Scottie doesn't want competition for Argent's affections." Scott blushes and stammers. I laugh and wiggle my eyebrows at him. Harley speaks up and Scott flashes her a grateful look. "Is that why Lydia isn't herding with you?" She asks Stiles. I snicker. "Oooooh." He gives me a dirty look and turns to Becs.

"Lydia's a long-term project, okay? And trust me, I've got all the patience in the world for a high yield investment like her." "Well, I don't think New Girl's that pretty. Scott, you think she's pretty? Scott?" He doesn't even blink, attention consumed by Allison. I slap the back of his head and he sputters. "I'd take that as a yes." Stiles snarks. Scott tilts his head to Argent's table. Stiles notices Scott watching Lydia's table intently. Not merely staring, but seeming to listen. We share a look then go back to watching Scott, curiously.

"What's up, Scottie?" I nudge him. "Huh? Nothing." He shakes his head and Stiles and I share a disbelieving look but let it drop. "So, you watching lacrosse team practice?" "Of course Sti. I am the unofficial team cheerleader. If I don't show up, who will." He grins and shakes his head at me. I smile back and get up. I kiss Scott and Stiles on their heads and go to my next classes. "See you at practice!" They shout behind me. Without turning around, I raise a hand in acknowledgment and continue on.

* * *

As I am headed to the boys locker room, someone shouts behind me. I smile as I see Boyd. He is out of breath as he catches up to me. "Hey, Boyd. Whatcha need?" "Nothing. I was just wondering what you're doing." "Oh." I smile and heft my bag onto my shoulder. "I was going to cheer for Sti and Scottie at their practice. Why?" "You said you wanted to see my new job, remember?" I gasp. "That's right! How long are you working today?" "For 'bout 4 or 5 hours. The first thing I have to do is smooth the ice and that take about 2 hours." I nod my head in understanding.

"Well, the boys practice is 2 hours and I promised I would help Scott find his inhaler. He lost it last night. That might take another hour or so. _But_," I hold out a hand to stop his fallen expression. "This is your new job. I _will_ make it there." I hold out my pinky. "I promise." He smiles and hooks his finger in mine. "I'm holding you to that." I smile, nod and hand him my keys. "Duly noted. Now get going! You don't want to lose your job before you even start it!" He smirks and turns to walk away. "Why would they want to get rid of someone as awesome as me?" I shout after him, "They don't know how awesome you are yet." His booming laugh rolls down the hall to me.

I smile and continue to the locker rooms. I walk in and see it empty, so I head to the field. I hear a whistle blow and the Lacrosse Team's Assistant Coach gathers the team on the field, Stiles and Scott lagging behind. As I head to them I hear Stiles and Scott's conversation and frown. "Just think about this. If you play I'll have no one to talk to on the bench. You really gonna' do that to your best friend?" "I can't sit out again. My whole life is sitting on the sidelines. This season, I make first string." I walk up between them and hook my arms in theirs. "I heard that. And I am hurt!" They look at me confused. I roll my eyes and elaborate. "You wouldn't be alone on the bench! I would sneak down there like I do every game!" "What if the coach catches you?" Stiles points out. I huff. "He always does, but I always manipulate him into letting me stay. Trust me, he won't be a problem." I state. They share a smile over my head. "And that right there is why we adore you." Scott says. I smile smugly and head to the bleachers.

As I sit and get comfortable, I notice Scott heads for the field, but he pauses to notice Lydia climbing the bleachers. And stepping right behind her... Argent. "McCall! You're in the goal." I snicker as Scott jumps when the coach booms at him. Scott trots over to the Coach, a man with little comprehension of the difficulties of teenage life. "But I've never played goal." I shake my head and sigh. He wants to play the game, but when he get put in, he questions it.

Coach Finstock says, "I know. Scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost. It's a first day back thing. Get's them energized, jazzed up." I slap a hand to my face and wait for Scott's clueless remark..."What about me?"...And there it is. "Try not to take any in the face." I can't help it and laugh. Stepping into the net, Scott glances to the bleachers where Argent watches with Lydia, eyes focusing on them. I turn back and focus on them. "Who's that?" Argent asks, pointing at Scott. "Him? I'm not sure who he is. Why?" "He's in my English class."

I snicker. "But that's not the only reason you're asking, is it?" She looks at me with surprise as I move next to them. I nod at Lydia and turn back to Argent. She blushes and says, "Why would you say that?" I look at her knowingly. "You think Scottie's a hunk." Her mouth drops at my bluntness. "It's okay. I'm Valeria Dux." She nods and shakes my hand. "How do you know, Scott was it?" I nod. "His name is Scott McCall." "Is he your...boyfriend?" I stare at her blankly then burst out laughing. I wipe my eyes and say, "God no. Scottie's my best friend. We've literally grown up taking baths together. Scottie and Sti are my best friends." Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Lydia flinch a little. "Scott is single, but I bet if you have anything to say about it, he won't be for long. She blushes and looks down. I shrug. "It's okay, you seem pretty cool. Just...try not to hurt him okay? He's a good guy." She nods and looks back to the field.

Our attention is pulled to Scott when he crumples in pain. All of a sudden one of the bigger players charges forward as the Assistant Coach passes the ball to him. Catching it, he whips his stick forward, hurling the ball toward the goal. I wince as Scott gets the ball right to the face. I clutch Allison's hand as he falls to the ground. I feel a flush of anger as the team and the coach all laughing. "Hey, Finstock!" I stand up and shout. "Don't be such an ass! One of your players is down! Now would be a good time to start coaching instead of being a bully!" His face is red as the team laughs wickedly. Even Lydia snickers.

The coach dismisses me and waves the next guy forward. I shout, "Go Scott McCall! You can do it!" I turn to Lydia and Allison and wave them up. "Help me cheer on Scott!" Allison stands up with me and we both look at Lydia. She looks at us cluelessly. "What? He isn't _my_ best friend _or_ my crush." I sigh and get between Lydia and Allison and pull her up. "Look at it this way, if you cheer on Scott, you make Jackson jealous." When her face lights up, I know I've hit the jackpot with her. We turn to the field and link arms in the air. "Go Scott! McCall get the Ball!" We cheer.

When the whistle blows, Scott is ready. The Assistant Coach passes the ball to the player who catches it and fires it right at the goal. I gasp in surprise as Scott moves startlingly fast, with an almost instantaneous reaction. I close my eyes and turn away. I hear them gasp and look up. Scott caught the ball. The coach looks dumbfounded, and I hear Stiles say, "Yeah!" I jump up shouting with glee. "Scottie, you rock!" When the next player takes the shot, Scott catches the ball again. And then again. And again. Nothing can get past him.

"He seems like he's pretty good." Allison says. "Very good." Intrigued, Lydia keeps her gaze locked on Scott who now stands with a far more confident posture. Until Jackson pushes to the head of the line. Glaring at Scott, he practically strangles the lacrosse stick with his gloves. The Assistant Coach tosses the ball up. Jackson launches forward, catching the ball and spinning around to fire it at the goal. The whole field is silent in anticipation, but Scott moves with supernatural precision. The ball lands right in the pocket of the goalie stick. Stiles lets out a holler, jumping up on the bench. The stands explode with cheers. Allison, Lydia and I are clutching each other, shouting with glee. Lydia stands and gives a whoop as well causing Jackson to throw a look at her.

She returns his glare with a sly smile, a warning to step up his game. Grinning, Scott gives the goalie stick a whirl, spinning it with a flick of his wrist and sending the ball soaring right into the pocket of the stunned Assistant Coach's stick. I pump my fist in the air shouting and cheering. I smile in smug satisfaction and send a look of my own to Lydia.

It said, "Sticking by my friends is important to me. And now...now it's finally paying off."

* * *

I climb out of Stile jeep, 2 hours later, and practice is all we are still talking about. Scott was amazing. "So, how did you do all of those awesome moves?" I ask, curiously. "I-I don't know what it was. I mean I felt like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I mean I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. And I can smell things." I grin. "Forget that! What was that cocky move you made on the field about!" Scott grins. "I don't know, I just felt a rush of confidence and wanted to see if I could make the shot to the Assistant Coaches stick. I mean, that whole experience was such rush!"

Stiles grinned then turned back to the previous conversation. "So you can smell things? Like what?" Scott pauses in walking and looks at Stiles. "Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket." Stiles looks confused and checks his jacket. "I don't have any..." Stiles pulls out a lint-covered piece of wrapped gum. I snatched and unwrapped it, sticking it in my mouth. Stiles looks at me, offended. "What if I wanted to eat that, huh?" I smirk. "If I cared, I wouldn't have taken it. So," I turn to Scott. "If you can smell things, tell me. What did I eat for breakfast?" He sends me a "Do you think I'm stupid," look. "I've known you since we've been in diapers. If I didn't know you don't like to eat breakfast, I would be a bad friend."

I grin at him and shrug. "Just checking, but seriously, what kind of perfume am I wearing?" He looks confused, then he sniffs at me. I laugh. "Down doggie!" I joke, but he is too busy sniffing to reply. "I smell...water lily, apple, freshly sweet mandarin, and apricot; guava, tiare flower, tuberose, with a touch of dark chocolate. Vanilla, amber and wood. Is that your Vera Wang Princess perfume?" I blush. "How did you know that?!" I ask, surprised. He shrugs. "I don't know. I just sniff and it's like I _know_. Ya' know?" I laugh and shake my head. "I wish I could smell that good." Then I contemplate that. "You know what? Never mind. With the good smells comes the bad, and I don't want to be able to smell the bad stuff in sharp clarity." They snicker at me and I huff, a little irritated.

Stiles and Scott glance at each other and laugh at me. I roll my eyes and try to hide the smile fighting its way out of me. It doesn't work, especially when they both throw their arms around my shoulders. I give up the fight, grin and wrap my arms around their waists. "So, all this started with the bite?" Scott looks worried again. "What if it's an infection? What if my body is flooding with adrenaline before I fall into shock? I knew I should have gone to the ER." I pull away and twirl ahead. "I've actually heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection." Scott and I stop to look at our quirky friend.

"Are you serious?" Stiles nods his head, and I notice a smile playing on his lips. I look at Scott but he is too worried to notice it. I smirk and twine my arm in Stiles. When he looks down at me, I nod to show him I got the joke. He looks back at Scott. "All the symptoms add up. I think it's called... Lycanthropy." I can barely hold in the laughter just dying to get out. To hide it I bury my face in Stiles jacket. His arm tightens around me to let me know how hard he is trying to hold back his laughter. "What's that? Is it bad? It sounds bad." I pull my head out. "It is. But only once a month." "Yeah." I nod my head. "It is sorta like the curse put on me once a month." Scott glances at me confused. "Once a month?" He repeats. Stiles nods. "Uh huh, On the night of a full moon."

Scott looks at him. And then gets it. Scott pushes Stiles as he howls. I join in howling and Scott turns to walk on. "You guys are asses." I giggle and slip my hand in his. "You still love us." "Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling." "There could be something seriously wrong with me." I snicker. "I know," Scott glances down at me. I tap his head. "Your brain is dying, brain cell by brain cell." He scoffs and looks at Stiles.

"I know! You're a werewolf!" Stiles and I growl at Scott, Stiles even forms some claws. "Okay, obviously, I'm kidding. But, if you see me in shop class melting down all the silver I can find it's because Friday's a full moon." I break away, giggling at my crazy friends. We get to the place and Scott glances around us in surprise. "I swear this was it. The body was here. The deer came running, I dropped my inhaler..." "Um, it actually was the deer, dropping the inhaler and then seeing the body." He glares at me and I hold my hands up in a surrendering pose. "Just sayin'." As I wander off.

I can faintly hear Stiles say, "Maybe the killer moved the body." "If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like eighty bucks." I snort and turn to face them. "Hey Scottie, maybe we should be looking for it in a pawn shop. He could've sold it, trying to get 80 bucks." Stiles taps him on the arm, bringing his attention to something I can't see. I start to walk farther away looking for the inhaler when Stiles and Scott call for me.

I walk back over to them. They look over my shoulder. "What's up guys?" They point to behind me. I turn and come face to face with a black shirt. It is clinging to a well sculpted chest. My appreciative gaze trails its way up to the unquestionably handsome face of Derek Hale. He is 21 and he has a rougher look than the cleanly shaven faces of my boys.

When my eyes meet his, there is a flash of surprise that is quickly hidden in his eyes. He looks past me at my boys. "What are you doing here?" He ask, roughly. Both Scott and Stiles are too stunned to speak at first. "This is private property." I back up and wrap my arms around Scott and Stiles arms. Stiles glances down at me and I smile up at him. He gets a little braver and slips his hand in mine. "Sorry, we didn't know." Derek stares at Stiles, barely noticing Scott. His eyes drop down to my arm around Scott's then to my hand in Stiles. Uncomfortable with the silence, Scott speaks up. "We were just looking for something. Forget it. Sorry to bother you."

Derek pulls his hand out of his yummy leather jacket and tosses something to Scott. He let's go of my arm to catch it. It was his inhaler. I grin and nudge him. "Nice catch, Scottie. Your lucky streak continues!" He shakes his head at me and turns to look at Derek. I nudge him again. "What?" He looks at me. I cast a pointed look at him. "When someone hands you the thing that could save your life, you're suppose to say thank you." He rolls his eyes. "He didn't hand it to me, he threw it." I roll my eyes and lean on Stiles, who puts an arm around my waist. "Just say thank you." "And if I don't?" I stand up. "Is that a challenge?" He grins.

"And what if it is?" I smirk and step closer, standing chest to chest. Keeping my eyes locked on Scott, I reach out and pluck his inhaler from his hand. "Say thank you, or I will keep this and laugh while you are desperately choking for air." He sighs and turns to Derek. "Thanks, man." Derek nods as we turn to go. I reach over and wrap my arm around Scott's and lay my hand on his shoulder. As we turn to go, I glance back over my shoulder to give Derek a smug smile and a flirty wink.

"Come on, guys. I have to get to work." I nod. "And I have to go see Boyd at his new job." They look at me and I shrug my shoulders. "You guys may not talk to him anymore, but he is still my friend." Stiles nods and slaps the back of Scott's head. "Ow! What the hell man?!" Scott rubs the back of his head. "Dude, that was Derek Hale. You remember, right? He's only a few years older than us." "He is also the one who gave me a ride home last night." They turn to look at me in shock. "And you are just telling us this now?!" "You never asked! Besides, Scott getting hurt is more important than me getting a ride home from a hot hunk like Derek Hale." Stiles looks a little worried but Scott reminds us what Stiles was going to tell us.

"Remember what?" Stiles turns to Scott. "His family. They all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago. I remember the cops pulling him out of class to tell him." I flinch. "I remember." I say in a small voice. They look at me worried. I smile. "It's okay, just remember that not all of them died in the fire though." Scott looks behind us. "I wonder what he's doing back." Scott eyes the inhaler in his hand, closing his fist over it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **When you look around, what do you think? Do you feel like you're missing something vital? Do you feel like the world is holding its breath? YOLO. You Only Live Once. Have you lived? Have you taken risks and lived everyday like it was your last? Valeria Adalia Dux didn't. She hid. Her best friends dragged her out. But it wasn't the same, Scott and Stiles were...different. _She_ was different. Then BOOM! She finally understood. She found out the worlds secret...and _her_ world was never the same again. Season 1/OC/Unknown Pairing.

**Chapter Three**

* * *

I climb out of my mustang with a raging headache. After spending around 4 hours at the skating rink with Boyd last night, I had to do all of my schoolwork. I even did the work that wasn't due for a few more days. _So_ worth it though. I will have more time to spend having fun. I wait for a couple seconds for Scott and Stiles, but when they don't show up I just head into the school.

I walk into my greek language class and sit next to Boyd. "Hey, how are you?" I whisper. He shrugs his shoulders to show he is okay. He makes a face and I stifle a giggle. "Σας ευχαριστούμε για τελικά φτάνουν, Μις Dux. Η τάξη θα μπορέσει επιτέλους να ξεκινήσει τώρα που μας τίμησαν με την παρουσία σας." (Thank you for finally arriving, Miss Dux. The class will finally be able to start now that you have graced us with your presence.) I smirk and sit up straight and reply in perfect Greek.

"Ζητώ συγγνώμη για την κατασκευή σας και το υπόλοιπο της αναμονής κατηγορίας για την καταπληκτική παρουσία μου. Την επόμενη φορά θα φροντίσω να μην σας στερήσει πανέμορφο πρόσωπο και την προσωπικότητά μου, κυρία Σμιθ. (I apologize for making you and the rest of the class wait for my amazing presence. Next time I will make sure not to deprive you of my gorgeous face and personality, Miss Smith.) Her lips thin into a line and there is a smattering of giggles. She turns to the rest of the class as I turn to Boyd, triumphantly.

He is shaking his head at me with amusement. I smile cheekily at him and turn back to the teacher. I can hear him chuckling under his breath and a genuine smile spreads across my face.

"Μις Dux αφού είσαι τόσο έμπειρος στην ελληνική γλώσσα, ίσως θα κρατούν για να βοηθήσει τους συμφοιτητές σας;" (Miss Dux since you are so adept in the Greek language, perhaps you would detain to assist your fellow students?) I nod and turn to wink at my fellow students. The all share knowing smirks and small laughs. I walk to the front of the class and Ms. Smith hands me a piece of paper.

"Mister Daniels, θα σας ρωτήσω Μις Dux αυτά τα ερωτήματα. Και θα σας δώσει την κατάλληλη απάντηση. Συνεχίστε." (Mister Daniels, you will ask Miss Dux these questions. And she will give the appropriate response. Proceed.) We share a look and he reads from the paper.

"Μις Dux, τι κάνετε στον ελεύθερο χρόνο σας;" (Miss Dux, what do you do in your spare time?) I smile and say, "Μου αρέσει να διαβάζω, να παρακολουθήσετε T.V. και να ακούσετε μουσική." (I like to read, watch t.v. and listen to music.) I see everyone's surprise when I don't reply snarkily to the question. I continue on like that until he gets to the last question.

"Μις Dux, ποιο είναι το αγαπημένο σας φαγητό. Και γιατί;" (Miss Dux, what is your favorite food. And why?) I smirk wickedly when he asks this question. When I know everyone has seen the wicked smirk, I smooth my face into an innocent mask. I chuckle throatily and glide to him. I reach him and put a hand on my hip. The other I put around his neck. I lean closer and peer at him, seductively under my lashes. I say, "Καλά Daniels, το αγαπημένο μου φαγητό είναι το μέλι. Είναι το αγαπημένο μου, γιατί μου αρέσει να το γλείψει of-" (Well Daniels, my favorite food is honey. It is my favorite because I like to lick it off of-) He gulps, but I get interrupted before I can finish what I was going to say.

"Σταματήστε! Δικαίωμα αυτή τη στιγμή! Σταματήστε!" (Stop! Right this instant! Stop!) I smile innocently and turn to face Ms. Smith. "What do you think you are doing?!" She is too angry to talk in Greek. I shrug innocently. "You said tell him my favorite food and why." Her face is starting to red and I let a giggle slip. She swell up and starts to say something but the bell interrupts us. I grab my bag, Boyd's hand and speed walk outside.

When we get out, we burst out laughing. When we get to the cafeteria and are spotted we get a standing ovation. While Boyd slips off, I take in the admiration and awe. Ms. Smith is notorious for her mean attitude. There are a lot of kids who have transferred out of her class because she is so rude. That makes me a momentary hero. I strut over to Lydia's table receive tons of high-fives and wolf-whistles along the way.

When I reach the table I sit and grab Danny's granola bar and take a bite. When I swallow, I get up and hug Danny. "Danny-boy! How's my fav best gay friend?" He grins at me. "I thought I was your _only_ gay best friend." "Bah," I wave my hand dismissively. "Same difference." He grins at me as I sit on his lap. The next few minutes are spent laughing and joking around. When I look around for Boyd he is sitting alone at his table.

I get up and start to leave and they 'awww.' I giggle. "Sorry guys, but I gotta go check up on my friend." I slide in next to Boyd and he looks down at me. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to leave you hangin'." He laughs. "I'm good. You didn't have to come over here." I look at him like he is crazy. "You're kidding right? You're my best friend. Of course I will come back over here." He smiles and pulls me close.

* * *

I rifle through my bag as I start to turn the corner. I stop when I see Jackson approach Scott. Neither of them have seen me, so I slip around the corner and just listen. I giggle as Jackson slams Scott door closed and he jumps startled. Jackson doesn't waste anytime and gets right to it. "Alright, little man." He scans Scott and sneers at what he finds. He moves forward threateningly and Scott backs up.

"How 'bout you tell me where you're getting your juice?" I figure it out the second he says it. Poor Scott looks so confused right now. "What?" I shake my head. Despite growing up with me, Scott is still so naive. Jackson's jaw clenches as he repeats himself. "Where. Are you. Getting. Your. Juice." Scott looks around in shock and confusion. "My mom does all the grocery shopping." I slap a hand to my mouth in an effort to contain the giggles. Jackson is getting more and more frustrated by the second.

"Now listen McCall. You're gonna tell me exactly what you're and who you are buying it from. Because there is _no way_ in hell you're out there kickin' ass on the field like that without some sort of chemical boost." Scott's face clears up and I have to hold back the rage. How dare Jackass threaten _my_ Scott? My best friends are off limits! He knows this!

"Oh! You mean steroids!" He looks down, working something out. "Are you on steroids?" He asks. Jackass loses it. He grabs the front of Scott's lacrosse jersey and slams him against the lockers. "WHAT THE HELL is going on with you McCall?!" Anger washes over Scott's face. "What's going on with me?! You really want to know?!" Jackass let's go of Scott, thinking he was gonna hear what was going on.

"So would I! Because I can see hear and smell things, I shouldn't be able to see, hear and smell! I do things that should be impossible! I'm sleepwalking 3 miles into the middle of the woods, and I'm pretty much convinced that I'm totally losing my mind!" He heaves for breath a relieved look spreading on his face. Jackass doesn't believe it though. "Huh." He scoffs. "You think you're funny. Don't you McCall? I know you're hiding something. I'm gonna find out what it is. I don't care how long it takes." He slams a fist into the locker by Scott's head and walk my way.

I let him walk a little way, before I step out from my little nook. "Hey Jackass!" He turns, an angry retort on his lips. It dies before it even lived when he notices me twirling my dagger in my hand. "What the matter Jackass? Not so brave, huh?" I cut him off before he can speak. "You **_ever_** threaten one of _**my**_ friends in anyway **_ever_** again, and I will hurt you. _**Is. That. **_**Clear?!** My voice is extremely icy and he nods frantically. I smile sweetly and pat him on the cheek.

I turn to walk away, but pause. "One more thing Jackson?" "Yeah?" I grab him around the back of his neck and slam my knee in his crotch. His face goes white and he makes a little squeaking noise. I am the only thing keeping him on his feet. "That was for last summer, when you tried to get me to help you cheat on Lydia." I drop him and saunter away. I turn the corner and see someone rushing away.

"Hey!" I shout. The person pauses. "Wait up." When I reach the person, I walk in front of him. He is about 5 feet tall. He has thick wavy brown hair and amazing palatinate blue eyes. His nose is nice and his lips look extremely kissable. He clears his throat nervously and shifts his weight to his other foot. "Sorry." I smile shyly at him under my lashes. He gulps and blushes. "I-It's o-okay." I reach out and put a hand on his arm. "About back there...Jackson was being an ass to a friend of mine. And about the over the summer thing? I turned him down."

"I-It's n-none of m-my business. R-really." I smile at him and notice he is wearing a lacrosse jersey. "Do..you play lacrosse?" I ask, a little surprised. He nods and runs a hand through his thick hair. "Yeah, I have for a while now." I smile. "Really? I haven't seen you on the field." He drops his head. "I-I'm a-a bench warmer." I nod in understanding. "So are my friends. They are-" "Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski. I-I know. E-Ev-everyone knows." I blink a little surprised. I shake it off and flash a sweet smile at him.

"Do you want to walk to the field with me?" He stares in surprise. "R-Really? Y-You w-want m-me to w-walk you?" I laugh softly and look at him under my lashes. "Why wouldn't I? You're pretty cute." He flushes and hold out his arm. I hook mine in and we head to the field. "So, what number are you?" "W-what?" "What number are you on the field?" "Oh, I am number 14." We get to the field and he walks me to the stands. "Lahey! Get over here!" He jumps a little. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I can't believe I didn't ask your name! That was so rude of me!" He laughs. "It's o-okay. My name is Isaac." I take his hand with a sweet smile.

"Hello, Isaac. My name is Valeria." He blushes and looks away. Then he stiffens. "I-I sh-should g-get g-g-going." I follow his gaze and see Scott and Stiles. I send them a glare and look back at Isaac. I lean over the rails on the stands and kiss him on the cheek. He looks at me surprised. "It's okay, Isaac. Don't worry about them." He smiles and my breath catches in my throat. He is so hot. I nod to the field. "You should probably get going." He looks over his shoulder and sees Jackson limping onto the field. I giggle.

Isaac looks at me a little frightened. "I only did that because he was threatening one of my friends. You are good." He smiles again and walks onto the field. I smile after him and the boys plop themselves down on the seat next to me. "What was that?! Why did you kiss Lahey?! Where have you been?! Why is Jackson limping?" This last question is more of an afterthought. I smirk.

"He is limping because after he threatened Scott, he tripped and slammed himself onto my leg." I smile innocently. "It was shocking. Especially the color he turned, not to mention the squeaking noises." They look at me with shock, awe and a healthy dose of fear. Scott wraps an arm around my shoulders in silent thanks. They get up to go onto the field when Stiles remembers something. "Scott, wait up! You gotta' hear this." Scott glances back a second. "I'm playing the first elimination, Stiles. Can't it wait?" "Just hold on, okay!" He snaps. "I overheard my Dad on the phone. The fiber analysis report came back from LA and they found animal hairs on the body from the woods."

"Stiles, I have to go. "You're not going to believe what the animal was-" But with his helmet on, Scott disappears in the crowd of other players rushing the field, leaving Stiles to say the next words to me and himself. "It was a wolf." I gasp in shock. "You're kidding?" I tug on Stiles arm. "Please tell me you are kidding." He looks at me sadly. "I wish I was." "So the wolf jokes?" "Are no longer jokes." He pulls me forward and kisses my forehead and rushes to the bench. I slowly take a seat in the stands.

"All right, gather round..." I look up and see Scott scanning the bleachers. He spots Allison next to Lydia. She gives him a quick wave and a smile. He holds up a hand to wave back. The coach asks him a question, and even from here I can see his blush. While the coach is coaching I climb up the stands and sit by Allison and Lydia. Before I can say anything, the whistle blows and the game begins. The pace is fast and brutal. When the ball gets passed to Scott, Jackson comes right after him. Lacrosse sticks smacking down on his gloves, Scott tumbles forward and slams to the ground, kicking up dirt.

The whistle stops the play. Jackson stands over Scott, glowering down at him as he picks the ball up with a gloved hand. I clench my teeth in anger at Jackson. "You have got to get a leash on your boyfriend Lydia." I snarl. She just looks at me warily and a little smugly. Scott pushes himself up off the ground and Coach gives the whistle a sharp blow, starting the next play. Scott and Jackson find themselves staring across from each other at the draw, crouched down with their sticks waiting for the Assistant Coach to drop the ball.

At the whistle, Scott moves with shocking speed, grabbing the ball right out from under Jackson. I move down to the benches where Stiles stands, slowly moving to the sidelines to watch. I go with him and clutch his arm. We are silent, trying not to disturb Scott on the field. Scott charges the length of the field. Defense lashes out with their sticks, but he parries expertly. Jackson catches up and makes a furious stab at stealing the ball. Then with Defense converging on him, Scott twists his lacrosse stick around, keeping the ball safely in the pocket while he literally _**FLIPS FORWARD**_, leaping right over the heads of the Defensive Players. Feet landing on the turf, he whirls around, tossing the ball in and over the shoulder shot past the goalie...into the net.

The crowd in the bleachers roars with cheering. I shout and do a mini dance in celebration. I look up and see Allison on her feet along with everyone else. Everyone except Stiles. I look at him and he gives me a worried look. I nudge him with my shoulder. "Cheer up, he is still in control and he just made an awesome shot!" Stiles smiles but the worry is still there. My attention is brought back to the field when the coach shouts to Scott.

"McCall, get over here!" Scott trots over to the Coach, all eyes on him. I hold my breath and clasp my hands together under my chin. "What in the name of God was that? This is a lacrosse field. Are you trying out for the gymnastics team?" I grit my teeth at the coach. "No, Coach." "Then what the hell was that?" Scott lowers his head. "I don't know. I was just trying to make the shot."

"Well, you made the shot. And guess what? You're startin' buddy. You just made starting lineup." I shout and leap in happiness. "GO SCOTTIE!" I clutch Stiles in a huge hug. Cheers erupt all around us. As team members slap him on the back and knock his helmet with their gloves, a deliriously happy Scott doesn't even notice Jackson's furious stare. Or Stiles. Watching with a very worried look. But I do...I see both.

* * *

I lounge on Stiles bed, flipping through a batman comic. I glance up at Stiles his fingers are clicking furiously over the keyboard. Eyes locked onto his computer screen, Stiles bounces from one web page to the next. Words and images pop up on the screen, flashing across his face. I get up and stand behind him and look at the screen.

Wolfsbane, Silver Bullets, Lycaon, Aconite, drawings of werewolves in different forms, one mostly human, another a massive fur-covered creature and yet another appearing as a normal wolf. Image after image, page after page. I look out the window and feel a shiver of fear. Through the window outside I can see the sun setting on Beacon Hills. A full moon is beginning to rise. As it starts getting darker in Stiles's room he gets more panicked. I see a sheet of paper come out of his printer, it is a detailed wood carving of a medieval hunter standing over the body of a werewolf, aiming a crossbow at the creature. Stiles pulls the page out, and we stare at it with a look of escalating fear when someone knocks on the door. I jump, startled and Stiles practically leaps out of his chair. He takes a moment to close his laptop before getting up.

He rushes to the door, unlocking it to find Scott standing out in the hall. Without saying hello, Stiles pulls Scott into the room. "Get in. You have to see this. We've been reading. Websites, books, all this information." I sit up and observe. As Scott takes off his jacket, Stiles starts grabbing printouts from his desk, pulling his computer screen around, dozens of open web pages on it.

Amused Scott asks, "How much Adderral have you had today?" Stiles looks at him with an incredulous look on his face. "A lot. Doesn't matter. Just listen." "Is this about the body? Did they find who did it?" Scott asks, tossing his bag on my lap and sitting on the bed. I lean forward and pinch him. "Ow!" I glare at him. "I am not your bag holder, ass." Stiles interrupts before Scott can retaliate. "No, they're still questioning people. Even Derek Hale-" I look up at him. "The guy from the woods-" "Yeah, but that's not it." "What then?" "Remember the joke the other day? Not a joke anymore."

Scott just looks clueless, so I decide to help him remember. I get up and drape my arm on his shoulders. "Remember Scottie?" I let out a howl. Scott makes a face at me and shoves me off. I fall on the bed, laughing. "The wolf. The bite in the woods. We started doing all this reading and- Do you even know why a wolf howls?" Stiles continues. Scott just looks at him. "Should I?"

"It's a signal. When a wolf is alone it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard it howling that mean there's others. Maybe a whole pack of them." "A pack of wolves?" I roll my eyes and thump the back of Scott's head. "No. Werewolves." "You're seriously wasting my time with this? You know, I'm picking Allison up in an hour." "Hey!" I complain. "Why is it I am just now hearing about this?" Stiles glares at me for interrupting him again.

"I saw you on the field, Scott. What you did wasn't just amazing. It was impossible." Scott moves to leave. He doesn't look Stiles in the eyes as he says, "So I made a good shot." Stiles puts out a hand to stop him from leaving. "No, you made an incredible shot. The way you moved-the speed, your reflexes-people can't suddenly do that overnight. And then there's the hearing, the senses, and don't think I haven't noticed you don't need your inhaler anymore. You haven't used it since that night."

"Okay! Dude, I can't think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow, okay?" "Tomorrow? Don't you get it? The full moon is tonight." Scott gets frustrated. "What are you trying to do? I just made starting lineup. I have a date with a girl I can't believe actually wants to go out with me. Everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it?" "I'm trying to help." Stiles says, hurt. "With the full moon it's going to be too hard to resist and there's no going back. You're cursed, Scott. And it's not only that the moon causes you to change, it's also just so happens when your bloodlust will be at its peak."

"Bloodlust?" Stiles looks at Scott gravely. "It's your urge to kill." Scott sucks in a deep breath. "I'm already starting to have an urge to kill, Stiles." I giggle and plop on Stiles lap. "You'll have to go through me first!" I cry, dramatically. Stiles turns us to face his laptop. "You need to hear this. The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse. And I've never seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You have to cancel your date. You have to call her."

Stiles grabs Scott's jacket, pulling the cell phone out. "What are you doing? Give me that." Stiles clicks through the phone. "I'm just finding her number-" Scott says, "Give it to me." I sit up and rest my hand on my silver dagger...just in case. Stiles looks up to see Scott's eyes flash gold for a brief second. His voice low and guttural, he yanks the phone out of Stiles's hand and shoves him against the wall. Pulling back before striking him, Scott instead lashes out at the desk chair sending it flying across the room, tossed like it weighed nothing. Then, shaking with anger, he gazes up.

I flinch as his eyes meet mine. He looks at me with sorrow. "I didn't mean to do that." He starts to help Stiles up, but our friend flinches back. Scott looks hurt as I walk around him to Stiles. "I'm sorry. Really, I didn't mean it. I have to go. I have to get ready for the party. I'm sorry." Grabbing his jacket, Scott hurries out. Still shaken, Stiles gradually stands. He slowly picks up the desk chair, putting it back. But then he pauses. With a shaky hand, he turns the chair around to reveal...claw marks. The chair's fabric slashed to ribbons.

I suck in a deep breath and meet Stiles horrified eyes...I just know my eyes mirror his.

* * *

"What are we going to do, Sti?" I lay my head on his shoulder. He wraps his arms around me and hugs me close. "We are going to help him. Between the two of us, we can make sure he doesn't go too far." I nod my head and pull away. "Okay. He is going to the party, so we have to go to keep an eye on him." Stiles nods in agreement. I sigh and grab my jacket. "I am going to drive there, but we can meet up. Text me when you get to the party." He gets up and pulls off his shirt and changes it.

"Later, Stiles." I head out the door, and bump into Papa Stilinski. "Hey, Valeria. Where you headed to?" I smile at him and give him a hug. "I am going home to change for Lydia's party." "Stiles going with you?" I nod. "Don't worry Papa Stilinski, I'll make sure no one takes advantage of him." I joke. He cracks a smile and heads past me. "You do that."

I hop into my car and speed to my house. I pick up my phone and notice Scott hasn't called. It worries me. The three of us have been inseparable since we were in diapers. We just got closer after I lost my family. They knew what it was like to lose a parent. The only time we have been apart for longer than a few hours, is when I left Beacon Hills when I was 14. I had to leave to keep them safe. They still don't know the real reason I left. They think I left to find some living relatives.

I pull up to my house and slam the door shut. I grab my keys and unlock the door. I turn to the right and head to the kitchen. I grab a plate of chicken, green beans and creamy corn that the house maid left on the counter for me. I turn and see my foster guardian, Lorelei Reeves. She is standing there watching me with a stern look on her face. She is tall, and she has black hair streaked through with gray. Her eyes are brown. "Where have you been?" I shrug in a deliberately insolent way. "I was out." I smirk and walk past her, arrogance just radiating out of me.

I get up the stairs and slam the door behind me. I set down my food and turn on the computer. By the time I finish checking my mail, I finished my food. I get up and put in my Bouncy CD. The first song that comes on is Cooler Than Me by Mike Posner. I grin and hop into the shower. I shave, and put on my Smooth Skin Lotion. Then I put temporary reddish streaks in my hair, next to my purple streaks. Then, I dance to my closet and walk in to my jeans section. I am torn between a pair of red and black skinny jeans but in the end I chose the black ones. They have artful tears in them. I slip them on, and it fits like a glove.

I go to my shirts and grab my Flutter Crop Tank. It is burgundy, and it is a lightweight breezy chiffon top. It stops above my belly button and shows off my flat, toned, tanned stomach. I go to my shoes and grab a pair of ALDO Abernathy Hidden Wedge shoes. They are burgundy high-top lace-up sneakers. They have a padded collar,asymmetrical side zipper, decorative silver studs, a pointy toe and wedge soles. I twirl to my make-up station. I grab my mascara and put it on. It has silver flecks in it. I finish and grab my black eyeliner. I put it on so my eyes are smoky and alluring. Next, I get my Patricia de Gregorio Beauty Eyeshadow Lipstick. It is red.

Then I brush my hair. Thanks to my conditioner it is silky and the curls are loose and glossy. I put on a FOREVER 21 Classic Fedora. The main color is burgundy and there is a stripe of black ribbon all around the hat. For my jewelry I keep on my fang necklace, earring and bracelets. I keep my silver wolfs head, and the silver winding ring. On my right wrist I slide on my favorite Stainless Steel Chronograph Watch, and on my left wrist (where the fang bracelet is), I slide on my Marc by Marc Jacobs Intergalocktic Leather Bracelet. It is a black grainy leather bracelet and has a graphic silver-tone twist-lock fastening.

Around my neck I slip on my blood red steampunk style necklace. The stone is a blood red paua shell cabochon securely mounted on a lovely, antiqued silver, Art Nouveau frame-style mounting with a matching antiqued dark silver necklace chain. It dangles in front of my stomach. I like this because the necklace has a meaning. The red in the stone means protection, courage, energy. And the black means self control, grounding, resilience, quiet power, grounding, invisibility, peace, and anxiety. Next I put on my Sterling Silver Celtic Triskele Trinity Pendant. It is like a triangle, but it swirls into spirals instead of going into a triangle. The triple spiral is one of the main symbols of Celtic Reconstructionist Paganism, often standing for the "three realms" - Land, Sea and Sky, or for one of a number of deities who are described in the lore as "threefold" or triadic. But there is a different meaning for everyone. For me it stands for Mother, Father, Twin. I say Twin because when my twin died, a part of me died with her.

Then I put on my Large Rustic WOLF HEAD Charm With CHAIN Black Velvet Ribbon Choker. I saw it last year, and had to have it. I grab my silver Celtic swirl arm bands and slide them on. Finally, I grab my burnished silver cross ring. I walk to my closet and grab my red Knotwork Celtic Dagger, I slip it in my left boot. I also grab my intricate silver dagger. That one goes in my right boot. I look in the mirror and can't help but smirk. I am smokin'.

* * *

I drive past the house and park a little farther away. I get out and walk in. The party is in full swing. I pull out my phone and text Stiles. A second later he rushes up to me. "Hey, there yo-" His eyes grow wide. I smirk and tap his chin. "Careful there Sti. You don't want to swallow any flies." His mouth snaps shut so fast I can hear his teeth click together. "Scott is dancing with Allison." I look around and see them gazing into each others eyes. "Okay, we have to keep an eye on them." I walk over to the punch bowl and pour a cup. When I take a swig, I can taste the alcohol.

Stiles follows after me. "You do know the punch was spike, right?" I laugh and take another swig. "Of course." I grab his hand and pull him to the dance floor. I wrap my arm around his neck and start dancing. Stiles just stands there awkwardly. After a few moments, I pull away. "Stiles, he isn't going to freak out right here and now. Look at them." I wave at Scott and Allison. They smile at me.

I turn back to Stiles. "He is fine." I soothe. His shoulders relax. "Okay, I don't dance so I will be by the punch bowl if you need me." I grin and head to the DJ. "Hey, do you think you could put on this song for me?" He smiles and does the once over on me. I smirk and give him a flirty wink. He caves and a second later I hear the opening notes of P!nks song, 'Cuz I Can. I grin and sashay to the dance floor. I slid in and raise my hands above my head.

A few seconds later someone wraps their arms around my waist from behind. I throw my head back and close my eyes. I am grinding back into the other guy when I open my eyes and see Derek Hale. He is watching someone and when I turn to see who, I see Scott. Derek hasn't bugged them so I shrug and leave him be. I turn to face the guy behind me. He is tall, broad shoulders, sandy brown hair and striking hazel eyes.

I smile and pull him into a deep, sensual kiss. We have been getting steamier and steamier when I pull away. His eyes are hooded with lust and I know so are mine. I turn and walk away. I start dancing with another guy and kiss him. I just keep moving, from guy to guy. At this point I don't care who it is. I come up to a guy in a leather jacket and pull him onto the floor. I raise my arms and sway my hips seductively. He places his hands on my hips and I tilt my head on his shoulder. When he starts pressing hot kisses on my neck I moan and grind back into him. His hands tighten on my hips and he pulls me closer.

I get startled when all of a sudden a Rottweiler starts barking. The guy pulls away and turns to look at the dog. When he turns back, my eyes widen with surprise. I was dirty dancing with _Derek Hale_. He smirks and looks past me. When I turn, I see Scott clutching his head. I rush over just as he leaves. I hear Allison ask, "Are you okay?," but Scott is already gone. I push past her and rush after him.

I look around but I don't see Scott. I see Stiles standing by the fire pit though. I reach him just in time to hear Harley say, "Hey, I just saw Scott leave. I think he had too much to drink." I grab Stiles arm. "What? What do you mean?" But before she can answer, a panicked party-goer charges in from the back door. "Cops are here!" Suddenly everyone is moving, darting for an escape.

I grasp Stiles arm. "Stiles, Scott is freaking out. I think he is starting to change." "Chang into what?" I spin around, already on the defense. When I see Allison I tense up even more. "None of your business." I snap, and narrow my eyes at her. Stiles grabs my arm. "Calm down Val, this isn't her fault. You know that. This was going to happen to Scott with or without her influence." I huff. "I know that!" He stares at me and I sigh, running a hand through my hair.

"Look, I'll take care of her. You just find Scott. Make sure he doesn't do something he will regret." Stiles and grabs me in a hug. "For luck." He whispers, before rushing off. I grin and turn to Allison. "Follow me." We head out the front door just in time to see Scott speed off. Allison looks confused and hurt. I start to say something when someone beats me to it. "Allison." Derek stands there with his hands in his jacket. His whole posture screams bad guy. I shift in front of Allison. His eyes snap to mine. I smirk and cross my arms.

He turns back to Allison. "I am a friend of Scott's." She turns to look at the car disappearing down the street. "My name's Derek." She turns to look at me. I make sure my face is carefully blank, I want to see what he wants. "What did you want?" He looks over his shoulder. "Scott asked me to give you a ride." She looks at me hesitantly. I turn to walk away, expecting her to follow. When I hear her say, "Okay." I whip around. "What the hell do you mean, "Okay," haven't your parents ever told you never to get a ride from strangers?"

She shrugs. "I though you said he was a friend of Scott's." He smiles smugly. "We are, right Val?" I snap around. "Don't call me that, Hale. If you want to talk to me call me Dux." His smile falters and I turn to Allison. "If you are going to be a moron, take this. I hand her my silver dagger and go to my car. "Wait!" I turn, frustrated. "What now?!" "I wanted to see if Scott was okay." I roll my eyes. "Fucking puppy love." I mutter. "He is fine. Probably just an asthma attack." I lie smoothly. I make sure I am calm and my body language is loose. My heart is steady and I see Derek narrow his eyes at me.

"Hey Allison?" She turns from the car. "Scott's a good guy. He has a pretty big crush on you, so don't take this night the wrong way. I know for a fact he was nervous and he really like you. When you see him, just give him a chance to explain and make it up to you." I get in my car and the top automatically rolls down. I slide out of my parking spot, my car engine purring. "One last thing? I would keep an eye out for Lydia if I were you. She is all about the attention. She wants the best. That includes guys. Up until now, Jackson was the best guy in school, but with Scott on the rise...she just might try to steal him from you the way she did Jackson from me." Then I speed off.

* * *

_**Third Person P.O.V. (Point of View)**_

* * *

Scott stumbles into his room, slamming the door shut. But even as he's turning the lock, another wave of pain wracks his body. He falls back, hitting his dresser and catching his reflection in the mirror above where- two glowing golden eyes stare back at him. Crouched on the floor, breathing hard and with sweat streaming down his forehead, Scott squeezes his eyes shut trying to push back the animal inside when someone pounds on the door.

"Go away!" "Scott, it's me." Hearing the panic in his friend's voice, he pulls himself up. He unlocks the door but only allows it to open an inch. "Let me in, Scott I can help-" "No." Eyes still burning golden, he stays hidden behind the door. "Listen, you have to find Allison. Take her home-" "She's fine. I saw her get a ride. She's totally fine." "Stiles, I think I know who it is." "Just let me in and we can talk."

"It's Derek. Derek Hale's the werewolf. He's the one who bit me. He's the one who killed the girl in the woods." Scott listens. But there's nothing but shocked silence from the other side of the door. Until- "Scott... Derek's the one who drove Allison from the party." A second later, bedroom window thrown open, Scott launches himself out from the second story fifteen feet up. When his feet hit the pavement, his crouched figure slowly draws up to reveal he's no longer struggling against the transformation.

He's given into it. Not the hulking beast of most werewolf horror films, this is a leaner, more human monster. Both powerfully muscular and strangely seductive with gleaming golden eyes, incisors reformed into fangs, ears tapered to points over thickened, wilder hair and fingernails grown to razor sharp claws. The sixteen year-old boy is gone. Scott is now a werewolf, charging down the driveway and into the darkness in search of Allison and the danger she faces.

* * *

The next day when I pull into school in the same clothes as last night I see Scott talking with Allison. She gets into a car and an older guy, probably her father shuts the door for her. He turns to look at Scott with a smile. Scott weakly waves a hand and the guy drives away. I walk up to Scott and slap the back of his head.

"Hey!" "That was for taking off last night." He waves it away. "Last night I was in the woods and Derek and I got attacked by this group of hunters." I gasp and drop my bag. I pat him down looking for injuries. I wrap him in a hug. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, but that guy?" "Yeah, is he Allison's dad?" "Yup, he was also one of the werewolf hunters that shot at me and Derek."

I pull back slowly and look him in the face. "You're joking right?! Tell me you are joking!" He shakes his head. "I can't. The girl I have a huge crush on, has a dad that wants to kill me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **When you look around, what do you think? Do you feel like you're missing something vital? Do you feel like the world is holding its breath? YOLO. You Only Live Once. Have you lived? Have you taken risks and lived everyday like it was your last? Valeria Adalia Dux didn't. She hid. Her best friends dragged her out. But it wasn't the same, Scott and Stiles were...different. _She_ was different. Then BOOM! She finally understood. She found out the worlds secret...and _her_ world was never the same again. Season 1/OC/Unknown Pairing.

A/N: All outfits are on profile. I may have forgotten this for the first three chappies, but I don't own Teen Wolf. *sighs mournfully* I am so sorry Tyler Posney, Tyler Hoechlin, Daniel Sharman (God he is sooo hot!), and Colton Haynes! I will always love and adore you guys!

A/N: The fang jewelry, the two rings and the silver watch are all included in an outfit unless I say otherwise. Please keep that in mind even if I don't include them in an outfit on Polyvore!

**Chapter Four**

* * *

_**Previously on Unpredictable:**_

_The next day when I pull into school in the same clothes as last night I see Scott talking with Allison. She gets into a car and an older guy, probably her father shuts the door for her. He turns to look at Scott with a smile. Scott weakly waves a hand and the guy drives away. I walk up to Scott and slap the back of his head._

_"Hey!" "That was for taking off last night." He waves it away. "Last night I was in the woods and Derek and I got attacked by this group of hunters." I gasp and drop my bag. I pat him down looking for injuries. I wrap him in a hug. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, but that guy?" "Yeah, is he Allison's dad?" "Yup, he was also one of the werewolf hunters that shot at me and Derek."_

_I pull back slowly and look him in the face. "You're joking right?! Tell me you are joking!" He shakes his head. "I can't. The girl I have a huge crush on, has a dad that wants to kill me."_

* * *

"What the hell, Scott?!" I slap him on the back of the head. "Just go up to her and say, "Hi, how ya' doin'? I gotta go but I just wanted to break up with you because your dad is a psycho werewolf hunter that wants to make me look like a porcupine with wooden arrows instead of quills. Bye, it was nice crushin' on you!" Scott just shoots me a disbelieving look. "It isn't that easy! I like her, and I don't want to break up with her."

I throw my hands up in the air. "This is just _great_! I have a werewolf best friend that that is dating the chief hunters daughter, I **_so_** saw this coming from a mile away!" Scott just snickers. "Look at it this way. She doesn't know what I am, her dad doesn't know what I am. I will be fine." I look at him seriously. "If this blows up in my face I am going to shove my foot so far up your ass, you'll be burping the taste of my Italian leather boots for the rest of your life, got it?" He smiles and grabs me in a quick hug. "Got it. Now c'mon. We have to get to practice." I sigh but follow.

"You do realize Stiles is going to have a field day with this, don't you?" He laughs and flings and arm around my shoulders. "You can break it to him." I shrug off his shoulder and look at him with the, "are you crazy" look. "Your girlfriend, you're telling Stiles." He grins cheekily at me and I walk away muttering about asshole best friends.

* * *

When Scott goes into the boys locker room I have to take a second to go over what I am wearing. I have to look my best in front of the half naked guys. I push open the ladies room and see no one in there. I put my bag on the counter and do a survey of my outfit. I pull off my sweater and shove it in my bag. Then I start at the bottom. I am wearing a pair of wicked black ALDO Graziana wedge sneakers. They have sassy silver spikes on the sides and fasten with Velcro straps. Next, I am wearing a pair of black and white Isabel Marant Étoile Tiger-print low-rise skinny corduroy jeans that cling to my hips and make my legs look fantastic.

On my belly I am wearing a silver Handcrafted Crystal Radiance Chandelier Belly Ring that I just know will catch a few eyes. My top is a 1980's AZZEDINE ALAIA black bustier halter top and has a buckle in the back. On my back you can see a pair of intricate silver angel wings tattooed just under my neck, but they are hidden my long loose hair. The red streaks are gone, so I only have purple streaks. My eyes are smoky and make my eyes pop. My lips are naturally red and I just swipe some gloss on them. In my ears, I have my silver Deathly Hallows earrings. And I have my ebony fang. It is in my right ear.

Then on my right wrist I have my black woven cord bracelet that has a Deathly Hallows sign caught in it. Also on my right wrist is my black and white Hermès Balcons Du Guadalquivir bracelet. On my left wrist I have my ebony fang bracelet and my silver Stainless Steel Chronograph Watch. For rings I (of course) have on my Ugo Cacciatori Sterling Silver Wolf Head Ring (on my left pointer finger), I have on my winding ring that says, "Not all that wander are lost" (right pointer finger) and my Princess Cut Diamond 14k Black ring (Left middle finger). My nails are painted so they have a black and white yin yang symbols on them.

Around my neck I have my ebony fang necklace. I tighten it so it is in the hollow of my throat, kinda like a choker. Then I have my black MANGO Strass cross long necklace. It dangles right above my cleavage. My last necklace is my Rebecca Half Moon - Silver and Crystal Pendant Necklace. It is a shimmering silver full circle on a silver chain, I have it so it dangles past my chest. I pull out my hair brush and run it through, then I grab my Monki Chelsea cap out of my Rare London Fringe Studded Detachable Strap Clutch Bag. The hat is black and has silver studs on the front of it.

I grin at my reflection and walk out. I stop in front of the boys locker room and check to make sure I can't see any teachers. Then I push open the door and hurry in. It smells really bad and I can't help the reflective urge to wrinkle my nose before I smooth my face into a blank mask. I walk through the locker room, making sure to take my time. There are whistles and catcalls and I stop to wink and blow a few kisses.

I stop behind my boys and hear Stiles say, "So, did you apologize to Allison?" Scott sighs and says, "Yeah..." "So she leaves you a second chance or..." "Yeah..." "Yeah? Alright, so everything's good!" Stiles starts to walk away when Scott says,"No..." Stiles turns back, surprised. "No?!" Scott sighs. "Remember... the hunters." Stiles nods. "Her dad is one of them..." I rest a comforting hand on Scott's shoulder.

It is a testament to how much I break the rules that he barely notices that I am in the boys locker room and he is half naked. "Her dad?" "He shot me..." "Wait! What?! You didn't tell me he shot you!" "Shhhh!" Scott hisses at me as we get a few odd looks. I sigh and roll my eyes. "Allison's father?" "With a crossbow..." I throw my hands up in exasperation. No one ever tells me all the details. Stiles is so shocked he can only repeat himself. "Allison's father?" "Yes, her father! Oh my god..." It seems to finally be hitting Scott. "Oh my god!" Scott starts to hyperventilate. Stile starts smacking him in the face. "Hey, hey, hey, you're okay? He didn't recognize you, right?" Stiles asks worried.

"No, I don't think so..." "Does she know about him?" "I don't know... What if she does? It's gonna kill me, man..." I snort and cross my arms. "If she does know, her_ fathers_ gonna kill you." Scott shoots me a glare. Stiles just runs his hands in his buzz cut. "Okay, just focus on lacrosse, okay?" Stiles grabs the staff and hands it to Scott. "Here, takes this... You're gonna focus on lacrosse, it's all you're gonna do, yeah ?" He pounds on Scott's arm chanting, "Here we go!" Then he runs off shouting, "Lacrosse!"

I snicker and look after our quirky friend. "It'll be okay, Scottie." I hug him and leave. I am walking to the field when I see Boyd again. "Hey! Boyd!" He turns and I jump at him. He catches me and grins. "What is it with you and jumping on me?" He asks while I twine my way onto his back. "You are huge! I can't help but want to climb on your back." He laughs and shakes his head, in bemusement. "I'm fighting a losing battle aren't I?" He ask rhetorically. I just grin and rest my head on his.

When we reach the benches I hop down. "Are you gonna watch? Or do you have work again?" "I have work." I smile and hand him my keys. He looks at them with shock. "Are you seriously letting me drive your baby again? I mean, I understand yesterday because it was my first day, but..." He trails off. "Boyd, you need her more than I do. Just make sure to keep her safe." He grins, "Of course! Oh, before I go...are you stopping by my job again?"

I nod. "I might get there a little late, but I will be there. Your job is awesome!" "Speaking of jobs, when do you think you might get your answer?" "I don't know, but I applied to the mechanics and they said they would get back to me ASAP." I shrug. "I think that means sometime this week." He nods his head. "Okay, I gotta go, see ya later!" He presses a quick kiss to my forehead before rushing off.

I pull out my Calculus homework and start with a small groan. I pull out my ipod and put in my headphones. I scroll through the music and pick Whistle by Flo Rida. When the opening notes open, I can't help but grin. It puts me in an instant good mood, something I am going to need for this work. After a little while someone taps my shoulder and I pull out one ear-bud. I look up and when I see who it is I grin.

"Hey Isaac!" He smiles shyly and looks down. "H-hi V-Valeria. I-I w-was wo-wondering if y-you could help me with s-s-something?" I get up with a smile. "Sure, what did ya need?" His eyes widen when he sees my navel ring and he quickly looks up in my face with red cheeks. "Promise y-you won't l-laugh?" I grin and hook my arm in his as we head to the field. "Promise." "Okay, well I n-need to a-ace m-my cl-classes th-this year. S-so..IneedyoutotutormeinChemclass." I look at him confused for a second. "Okay?" I laugh. "I'm gonna need you to repeat that just a _tad_ bit slower."

He ducks his head and his already red cheeks turn redder. "Hey, it's okay Isaac. I promised I wouldn't laugh." He looks at me and takes a deep breath. "I need to ace my classes this year, and I need you to tutor me in Chem class." I stare at him shocked. "You should talk like that more often. The confidence in your voice was kinda hot." He blushes again. "S-s." He stops and takes a breath.

"So, will you please tutor me?" "Sure, but on one condition." He looks relieved then scared. I laugh and playfully slap his arm. "Relax, I'm not going to ask you to break into someones house or anything. Trust me, that will land you a one way ticket to an all night holding cell." He looks at me a little shocked and starts to open his mouth to ask. I hold up my hand with a sly smirk. "Again, trust me...you don't want to know." He shakes his head with a shy smile. "So what did you need me to do?" "I can't do tutoring after your practice because I have a tradition where I visit Boyd at his job after school and practice. I am free but only at around 6ish, and that is if I don't have plans. So I just need you to tell me when you are free and where we need to meet up so I arrange things around that."

He nods his head quickly. "I-I have a j-job. I-I go after pr-practice. I-it u-usually last a c-couple of hours though. C-can we meet t-tomorrow a-at my j-job at 7?" I nod. "I don't have anything planned so I will put that in the books." I turn to go but pause. "_Just_ out of curiosity. Where is your job?" "I-I w-work a-at th-the graveyard." He stutters and I freeze. I can't see my families graves. I just can't. I'm not ready yet.

I realize he is looking worried so I quickly smooth my face back into my happy mask. I flash a grin at him and grab his hand. "Sounds good, but can I ask one thing?" He looks relieved and nods. "S-sure." "Can we stay away from the west part of the 'yard? It kinda creeps me out." I smoothly lie. He nods and says, "I have to work in the east part anyways." "Great!" I grin. Then I pull out my pen and write my number on his hand. "If the plans need to change, just call or text me, kay?" His eyes widen as they stare at my number on his hand. He nods blankly and I giggle.

"I'll be cheering for you, Lahay." I bounce forward and huge him, before turning and bouncing away. I have just sat back down when the coach blows into his whistle. "Let's go! One on one from up top! Jackson! Take a long stick today." Jackson nods and drops the staff he has and grabs a different one. "Atta boy." Coach says. It irks me so I stand up and shout,"Hey! Coach Dickweed!"

He groans and turns to face me. "How many times do I have to tell you! It's Coach Finstock, **not** Coach Dickweed!" I smile innocently and twirl an strand of my hair. "Sorry Coach Dickweed, but I have question." He sighs but gestures me to go on. "I was wondering?" I flash a smug grin. "When was the last time you tended to your personal hygiene? Because personally? I think you're starting to smell." Then I cutely wrinkle my nose as if I smelled something nasty.

His face turns red and I burst out laughing along with everyone else. He huffs and turns away from me as I join Stiles. "What was that? He didn't even do anything to Scott and you are already running him ragged." I shrug and smile sweetly. "He was going to do something to deserve it, I just figured...why wait." Then I turn to the field and giggle when Stiles throws and arm around my shoulder. The guys on the field start to practice and I wince when they collide. "Ouch, that ones gonna hurt in the morning!" Stiles nods in agreement, looking a little pale. "For once I am glad I am not on the field." Coach just keeps yelling encouragement and insults. "Kill it, Jack. That's how you do it! Greenberg, take a lap. Let's go. Faster, Greenberg! Let's go. McCall, what are you waiting for? Let's go."

It's Scott's turn. Scott charges forward at Jackson. He doesn't succeed, Jackson knocks him to the ground. Coach is a little shocked and marches over there as Scott gets up. "Hey, McCall. Hey, McCall! You sure you still want to be first line, McCall? My-my grandmother can move faster than that." Scott is bent over breathing hard. I clutch Stiles arm a little worried. "Do you think he is gonna be okay?" Stiles asks. I scoff. "Of course he will. This is Scott we are talking about. He will be fine."

Coach is still harping on at Scott. "And she's dead. You think you can move faster than the lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?" "Yes, Coach." Even from here I can see Scott's eyes turning gold. But the coach is oblivious. "I can't hear you." He sing-songs. "Yes, coach!" "Then do it again!" The coach backs away so Scott can redo the run. "McCall's gonna do it again! McCall's gonna do it again!" Coach blows the whistle two times and shouts, "Let's go!"

Scott charges down the field and lowering his shoulder, he plows straight into Jackson. Jackson is literally lifted off his feet and slammed back to the ground. I don't even try to hold back the wince of shared pain. Scott clutches his head and falls to his knees. I look at Stiles and we take off for Scott. I split off and go to Jackson so I can distract the team from Scott. I push my way in and kneel next to Jackson. I feel his shoulder and groans in pain.

I snicker. "I told you to stay away from Scott, it's not my fault you didn't listen to me." He glares at me and I falter. At one point in time, I was super close with Jackson. I've known him since I was 5. I dated him at one point. And as much as I don't like it...I still care. I grab an arm and help lift him up. The guys grab him from me. I hold up his head and look in his eyes. "I know you are still in there, Jacks. Don't hide from me." I whisper and walk away. I head to the boys locker room, but stop.

I walk over to Derek as he watches the scene. "What are you doing here?" He looks at me coldly. "I'm here to make sure you're idiot friend doesn't kill someone." I roll my eyes and walk away. "Where are you going?" He keeps pace with me. "I am going to help my "idiot friend" keep control." Derek grabs my arm and swings me around. I flinch and pull away. He pauses and surveys me, startled. "You can't go in there." "And why the hell not?!" "He might kill you." "That just great! But Stiles is in there, and I _know_ Scottie. He wouldn't hurt me. He knows what that would mean for me. Scott is careful about things like that. They both are."

"What does that mean?" I stop. "Forget I said that. You don't want to know." "Fine, just stay away from the locker room." I look at him and smile. "Okay." He looks faintly surprised, but that emotion is quickly hidden. "Okay." He turns and walks away. "Hey Derek?" I call after him. "Yeah?" "Didn't you learn anything from last night?" "You mean other than the fact you like to dance with and kiss random guys?" I blush, startled.

"No! What I mean is, didn't you learn how good I am at lying?" Without waiting for a response, I run to the locker room. I see Stiles pale and clutching a fire extinguisher to his chest. "Stiles? Oh my god, are you okay?" Before he can respond we hear Scott. "Stiles?" Stiles and I peek around the corner. I see Scott sweating and confused. I rush over and hug him. "You're okay!" Stiles snorts behind me. "What happened?" Scott asks. Stiles looks oddly serious. "You tried to kill me." I pull back surprised. "He what?!" "He tried to kill me." I push away from Scott and go to Stiles. "Are you okay? He didn't get you?" "Oh he tried, _believe_ me. But I sprayed him with the fire extinguisher." I snorted. He turns back to Scott. "It's like I told you before. It's the anger. It's your pulse rising. It's a trigger."

Scott looks confused. "But that's lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game, if you hadn't noticed." Stiles looks angry. "Well, it's gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field. You can't play Saturday. You're gonna have to get out of the game." "I'm first line." Stiles is serious. "Not anymore." I go to Scott and hug him. "It'll be okay Scott. But Stiles is right. Your game won't be the same if you end up making it a blood bath. You would never forgive yourself."

* * *

I pull up in front of Scott's house and just sit for a few moments. After I left Boyd's job, I swung by the mechanics that I wanted a job at. I got the job, but now I don't how often I can stay for the boys practice. I have a pretty cool boss so maybe she will let me arrange it. I sigh and climb out. I get out my keys and go into the house.

"Hello? Scottie, I'm here." "Hey there Valeria! I haven't seen you around here as often as I used to." "Hi Mama McCall." I say returning her hug. "I missed you to. But with Stiles being the Sheriffs son, the base of operations is usually there." She laughs in understanding. "You can go on up, Scott isn't here yet." I nod and head up the stairs. There are pictures of Scott, Stiles and I from the younger ages. I smiles softly as I pass them.

This is my home just as much as Stiles place. I open the door and flick on the light. I kick off my shoes and drop my bag by the door. I close the door and fall on the bed. After a few minutes I hear someone on the stairs. He comes in and collapses on the bed beside me. "Hey Scottie, rough day?" He grunts and I giggle. We both look up when we hear a knock on the door. It is Mama McCall. "Hey," Scott grunts and I hit him on the head. Smiling at us Mama McCall continues. "Late shift again for me. But I am taking Saturday off to see your first game."

I wince in sympathy and Scott tenses. Neither of us know how to tell her Scott won't be playing. "Oh, mom, you can't." "Oh, no, I can and I will." She walks in. "Come on, one shift isn't gonna break us." She looks away. "Completely. Hey, what's wrong with your eyes?" Scott and I sit up in alarm. "You look like you haven't slept in days." We relax and share a relieved gaze. "Oh, uh, it's nothing. I'm just stressed." I roll my eyes and flop back onto the pillow. I could lie better. She is never going to fall for that.

Sure enough Mama McCall questions it. "Just stress? Nothin' else?" Scott looks down confused and I bury my face in the pillow again. "Homework." Is his lame response. Mama McCall doesn't look reassured. She half scoffs at her own words as she talks when she says, "I mean, it's not like you're on drugs or anything, right?" Scott's face is blank. "Right now?" I giggle into the pillow at Mama McCall's alarmed face. "Right now? I'm sorry, what do you mean "right now"? Have you ever taken drugs?"

A bit out of it, Scott asks,"Have you?" Mama McCall doesn't know how to answer that and turns to leave. Before she leaves she says, "Get some sleep." Scott looks at me with a bewildered look on his face and I just collapse in laughter. Shaking his head at me and muttering about crazy females he gets up and goes to his computer. There is a beeping noise and I look to see Stiles point a fake neon green gun at the screen. I snicker and go to the bathroom.

I can still hear everything though. I take off my shirt and admire the tattoo right over my heart. It is my family motto written in Latin. It says, "Genus sanguis non, ante." Which means, "Family, blood or not, before all." Under that is my family crest. It has been ours for generations. It is a wolf/panther yin yang symbol. The back is black and white. On the black part there is a white wolf with green eyes (for my sister) and it is resting its paw on a golden crescent moon. On the white part there is a sleek black panther with purple eyes (for me) standing in front of a golden sun.

I got it for my 15 birthday. "What'd you find out?" Scott asks. "Well, it's bad. Jackson's got a separated shoulder." I can hear Scott sigh as I brush my hair. "Because of me?" "No, Because he's a tool!" Stiles and I say at the same time. I giggle as they continue the conversation. "Well, is he gonna play?" "Well, they don't know yet. Now they're just counting on you for Saturday." I hear Scott let out a deep breath and roll my eyes. "Really Stiles, we aren't trying to get him to want to play! We are trying to do the opposite!" I snap irritated.

To my surprise Stiles doesn't answer, and a second later I hear Scott ask, "What?" I shrug it off, thinking he is making a face at me. "It looks like what?" "Calm down Scottie! Remember, we can't get your pulse high. You need to stay calm." He ignores me. "Come on. Damn it." I hear Scott try to type on the computer. "Did it freeze again, Scottie?" He doesn't answer and the next thing I hear is a thud. My heart starts to race but I slow it down. I grab my gun, making sure to keep my breathing nice and steady.

"Scottie?" I hear a guy talking. I open the door and swiftly glide to them. The guy has Scott pinned to the wall. I press the gun to the guys head and he freezes. "Val, don't!" Scott squeaks out. "It's Derek!" I sigh and lower the gun, tucking it in my pants. I kick the back of Derek's knees and he crumbles to the ground. I take out my gun and slide in front of Scott. Derek glares at me. "Why are you still pointing a gun at me?" "Why did you shove Scottie into a wall?" I counter, narrowing my eyes. "You know, I thought you were an okay guy, but anyone who attacks one of my boys immediately goes onto my shit list. Can you guess who just went to the top?"

He glares at me at looks past me at Scott. I can feel Scott flinch and he puts his hands on my waist to steady himself. Once it registers in Scott's mind that I don't have a shirt on, he flinches away to sit on his bed. I look down. At this point all I am wearing is my jeans, and my lacy black bra. I look up with a smirk. "Aw, it's okay Scottie, just picture Allison in this." He groans and throws a pillow at me. "I hate you." I laugh and bat the pillow away.

Derek looks at me with his own smirk. "Why would anyone want to think of someone else with you standing in front of them in that?" I roll my eyes and turn to go back into the bathroom, "accidentally" stomping on Derek's hand. I pull on my shirt and put the concealer back on my tattoo. I come out just in time to hear Derek say, "I saw you on the field." I go to Scott and sit on his lap. He wraps his arms around me and we look at Derek. He clenches his jaw, irritated. "Wha-what are you talking about?" Scott's voice it high pitched and scared. I stroke his hand and he calms down. "You shifted in front of them! If they find out what you are, they find out about me. About all of us. And it is not just the hunters after us, it's everyone." He snaps.

"But...They didn't see anything! I s-swear! I-" Derek cuts him off. "And they won't! Because if you even try to play in that game on Saturday, I'm gonna kill you myself." I sit up and pull out the gun. "I dare you! You won't touch Scott. He. Is. Mine. No one will **_ever_** hurt someone I care about **_never_** again." "Those bullets won't hurt me." I smirk coldly and see his pulse jump in his throat. "Try me. You'll see just how far I am willing to go to keep my boys safe."

He glares, but I can see a flash of something in his eyes before he is gone. What was it? Approval? But why? Sadness? There is always sadness in his fractured eyes. Scott is shaking so I put the thoughts out of my head and just hold him. "I promise you Scott. No one will ever hurt you or Stiles. Not while I am alive, not while I can and will prevent it." I press a gentle kiss to his temple. "I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **When you look around, what do you think? Do you feel like you're missing something vital? Do you feel like the world is holding its breath? YOLO. You Only Live Once. Have you lived? Have you taken risks and lived everyday like it was your last? Valeria Adalia Dux didn't. She hid. Her best friends dragged her out. But it wasn't the same, Scott and Stiles were...different. _She_ was different. Then BOOM! She finally understood. She found out the worlds secret...and _her_ world was never the same again. Season 1/OC/Unknown Pairing.

A/N: All outfits are on profile. I may have forgotten this for the first three chappies, but I don't own Teen Wolf. *sighs mournfully* I am so sorry Tyler Posney, Tyler Hoechlin, Daniel Sharman (God he is sooo hot!), and Colton Haynes! I will always love and adore you guys!

A/N: The fang jewelry, the two rings and the silver watch are all included in an outfit unless I say otherwise. Please keep that in mind even if I don't include them in an outfit on Polyvore!

**Chapter Five**

* * *

_**Previously on Unpredictable:**_

_Scott is shaking so I put the thoughts out of my head and just hold him. "I promise you Scott. No one will ever hurt you or Stiles. Not while I am alive, not while I can and will prevent it." I press a gentle kiss to his temple. "I promise."_

* * *

I stand outside the coach's office while Scott goes in to try to break it to him that Scott won't be playing Saturday. The door opens as coach says, "What do you mean, you can't play the game tomorrow night?" Scott follows him, I smiles sympathetically and hook my arm in his. "I mean, I can't play the game tomorrow night." Coach crosses his arms and sits on his desk. "You can't _wait_ to play the game tomorrow night." Scott sighs, exasperated.

"No, coach, I can't play the game tomorrow night." Coach waves his hands around. "I'm not following." "I'm having some personal issues." "Is it a girl?" "In a way." I say at the same time Scott says, "No." They turn to glare at me, then back at each other. "Is it a guy? You know, our goalie Danny is gay." Scott blushes and I snicker. "Yeah, I know, coach, but that's not it." "You don't think Danny's a good-lookin' guy?" I can't hold back the giggles. "He is pretty good looking, if he weren't gay I would be all over him." Coach points at me excited. "See? She thinks Danny's good looking." Scott throws me a look. "I think he's good-looking. I-but I-I like girls. And that's not it, anyway! I-I-" "What, is it drugs? Are you doing meth? Because I had a brother that was addicted to meth. You should have seen what it did to his teeth- They were all cracked and rotted. It was-it was disgusting."

I burst out laughing. Who knew Coach was so funny? Scott looks shocked at what the coach said. "My God. What happened to him?" "He got veneers. Is-is that what this is about? Are you afraid of getting hurt, McCall?" I snort, if anyone should be afraid of getting hurt it should be any and all lacrosse players playing with Scott. "No. I'm having some issues dealing with aggression." "Well, here's the good news." Coach leans forward. "That's why you play lacrosse. Problem solved." Man this guy is stubborn. "Coach, I can't play the game tomorrow night."

"Listen, McCall, part of playing first line is taking on the responsibility of being first line. Now, if you can't shoulder that responsibility, then you're back on the bench until you're ready." I gasp, the ass is trying to blackmail him into playing the game! "If I don't play the game, you're taking me off first line?" See? Even someone as dense as Scott can be, know that blackmail is taking place here. Finished with this conversation, Coach gives the order. "McCall, play the game."

We walk around the corner in silence and I jump a little as Scott's phone rings. I peer over his arm and see his mom texted him. _'Got the night off! Coming to see you play! So excited!'_ He sighs and looks up. "Hey," I look up to see a smile on Scott's face. Without looking at her I say. "Hey, Allison." She stops confused. "How did you know it was me?" I smirk as I look up. "The goofy grin on Scottie's face." Scott elbows me and I snicker. "I am gonna leave but first..." I look over Allison's outfit.

She is wearing a clingy white tank top with black and yellow flowers on it. She has on dark wash skinny jeans and boots with kitten heels. She has on a wide brown studded belt that rests on her hips. Her hair is down and loose, she has on lip gloss, mascara and simple eyeliner. She fidgets nervously as I look her over. I keep my face carefully blank when I look at her. Then I grin and she immediately relaxes. "Don't be nervous, Allison. I love the entire outfit! I wish I could see your closet." She smiles. "Yeah, Lydia said the same." I freeze and just look at her.

"Hmmm," I turn to Scott. "I have to go, but don't get too frisky." I laugh at his red cheeks and the shouted, "Hey!" From behind me. I grin and was rushing to class when I am pulled into a janitors closet. The light clicks on and I see the guy I was dancing with the other night. "Hey," I say warily. "Hi, um. You may not remember me from the other night, but I wanted to ask if you were interested in getting a coffee later on?" I look at him. He is pretty handsome but I don't date. I haven't, not since my last boyfriend. I am, however, interested in random flings. Depending on how good of a kisser this guy is he might last a week and a half, two weeks tops.

I have to let go after two weeks because that is when they start to want more. They want what I won't, what I can't give. "So? Will you?" I smirk and pull him closer. "Sure," I say, looking at him under my lashes. "On one condition." "What is that?" "You have to be a good kisser." He grins and lowers his head to mine. He tries to kiss me softly, but I don't want that. I grip his hair in my hands and twist. He groans and rolls his hips into mine. I smile into the kiss and slip my tongue in his mouth. He strokes mine and I moan. He lifts me up and I wrap my arms around his neck.

He moans and shifts his hips into mine. The feeling is amazing. I should have gotten a faux beau sooner. We are kissing when someone starts pounding on the door. We freeze and I unwrap my legs from his waist. We open the door and face the janitor. I conjure up a blush and act like I am embarrassed. "I am so sorry sir, it won't happen again." Then I grab the guys hand and we race down the hall laughing. I pull to a stop in front of the class door. "What class are you in?" "I am in Spanish next." I nod. "Pick me up at 6. Oh, before I forget. What's your name?"

"My name's Brock. I gotta go but first where do you live?" I grab a paper from my bag and write my address on it. "See you later." "One last thing?" I step forward, grab him around the neck and into a hot kiss. I hear the door open behind us and the catcalls and wolf whistles. I pull away and pat him on the cheek. "Later!" I give him a wink before the door shuts and the teacher glares at me.

"What was that? Do you think you little boyfriend is more important than your schoolwork, because I can assure you. He is not." I smirk lazily. "Do I care what you think? No. He is my boyfriend not yours." Then I turn and saunter to my seat. I drop next to Jackson with a wicked grin at Lydia and a wink at Isaac. He blushes and ducks his head. When I turn back to the teacher he turns back to Scott and Lydia.

I lean forward and listen to them. "Why is there a rumor going around that you're not playing tomorrow?" I roll my eyes. Of course Lydia would be worried about that. "'Cause I'm sort of not." "I think you sort of are. Especially when you brutally injure my boyfriend by ramming into him." Scott sighs. "He brutally injured himself ramming into me." I snicker and Lydia throws me an icy glare. I wiggle my fingers at her and she turns back to the board.

"Jackson's gonna play tomorrow. But he's not gonna be at his peak, and I prefer my boyfriend at peak performance." Not knowing what to say Scott just says, "Okay?" Lydia glares at him and says, "I date the captain of the winning lacrosse team, and if they start off the season losing, I date the captain of the losing lacrosse team. I don't date losers." "Losing one game isn't gonna kill anyone. In fact, it might even save someone." I grin smugly. Scott is finally starting to listen. "Fine! Don't play. We'll probably win anyway. Then we'll go out after, like we were planning and I'll introduce Allison to all the hot players on the team. And Scott McCall can stay home, surfing the net for porn." My grin drops, fast. Lydia casts me and Scott a cocky look as she walks back to her seat, finished solving the problem on the board.

The teacher turns to Scott. "Mr. McCall, you're not even close to solving your problem." "Tell me about it." Scott mutters. I glare darkly at Lydia. Before I can do anything my phone rings. As the opening notes of Country Girl (Shake it for me) by Luke Bryan ring out I sigh. I dig my phone out of my bag and glance at the name. I freeze. It's Kaleb. I force a smile at the teacher and answer the phone.

'Kal! What the hell?! You were supposed to call me yesterday!'

_'Sorry! Sammy, Josh and I were on the hunt! We couldn't just drop everything!_

I sigh. 'I know. How are you guys?' I ask as I go into the hallway.

_'Fine. We almost got ganked by the bitch, but we are fine.'_

I breath a sigh of relief. 'I miss you guys. I miss being on the road and the simplicity of it all. I just don't like doing this school stuff.'

_'We miss you to. You will be fine though. You always are.'_

I laugh shakily. 'I wish you guys were here. It's so hard. I am reminded of the bad every day I spend here. I don't know if I can do it.'

_'If anyone can, it's you. We believe in you.'_

I smile. 'I love you guys.'

_'We love you to, Val. And don't you forget it.'_

'Bye.'

_'We love you. Bye.'_

I run a hand through my hair and hurry to my chair. I ignore everyone and just stare out the window. I don't bother with my happy face. For once I show what I am feeling. From the looks on the faces of Scott and Stiles, it doesn't look too good.

I don't feel too good.

* * *

With this period over I go to my locker. I get there just as Scott is being pulled away by Stiles. Stiles pauses and says, "You come too." A little confused, I follow. "What?" Scott asks. Stiles just keeps pulling him. "Come here." He stops and points at his dad and a teacher. "Tell me what they're saying." Scott looks at Papa Stilinski and starts to focus. I open my mouth and turn to Stiles, but he shushes me and turns to Scott.

"Can you hear 'em?" Scott turns his head to him. "Shhh." When Stiles looks irked, I smirk. "It isn't so fun to be on the other end of the 'shh', huh?" He glares at me and I snicker. After a few seconds, Scott turns back to us. "Curfew because of the body." Stiles slaps Scott's shoulder as he straightens up. "Unbelievable! My dad's out looking for a rabid animal, while the jerk-off who actually killed the girl is just hangin' out, doing whatever he wants." I roll my eyes. "I don't think Derek killed the girl." Stiles cast me a disbelieving look. "And why not?" Before I can tell them, the girl was Derek's sister Scott interrupts.

"You can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek." Irritated Stiles says, "I can do something." "Like what?" Scott asks. When a determined look settles on Stiles's face, I groan and turn to walk away. He grabs the back of my black off the shoulder shirt. "Oh no! You are helping too." "Helping do what?" Scott asks for the both of us. Stiles grins, "Find the other half of the body." Scott's face shows pure shock. "Are you kidding?" "Yeah," I add. "Please tell us you are kidding!" I plead. Stiles just smirks and walks away, leaving Scott gaping after him.

I look around and nudge Scott. He looks at me irritated. "What?" I just point to where Lydia is introducing a lacrosse guy named James to Allison. Scott looks panicked and walks over to them. "So Lydia's introducing you to everyone?" Allison grins. "She's being so unbelievably nice to me." "I wonder why." Scott snarks. It completely passes over Allison though. "Maybe she gets how much being the new girl can suck."

I start to walk away when I hear Scott's shocked voice when he asks, "Where did you get that?" I turn back and see Allison holding the jacket Scott told me was in the woods. Worried I walk over to them. "My jacket? It was in my locker. I think Lydia brought it back from the party. She has my combination-" Scott interrupts her. "Did she say she brought it back or did somebody give her the jacket?" A little surprised by Scott's demanding voice, Allison looks at me. I shrug and motion that she should go with the flow. "Like who?" "Like Derek." Scott answers.

"Your friend?" "He's not my friend!" Scott snaps. Allison looks at me. "If he wasn't Scott's friend, why did you let me catch a ride with him?" Scott snaps his head to me. I shrug and rock back on the heels of my new red and black Converse Chuck Taylor® All Star®'s. "He is an old friend of mine. His older sister Laurie-I mean Laura, sorry old nickname. Well she used to babysit me and his other sister Cori-Cora when we were younger. I knew he wouldn't hurt you."

Annoyed Scott turns the conversation back to where it was before. "How much did you talk to him when he drove you home?" "Mmm, not much at all." Scott keeps pressing, even though she clearly looks a little weird-ed out by all the questions. "What did you say?" Allison backs away. "I gotta get to class." She turns to go away. "Allison-" "No, I really have to go." Scott inhales, desperately holding on to his anger.

I put a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugs it off and head to class. I stand there, hurt. He doesn't look back. I go to all my classes and rush out to my car. I just know Scott is going to do something stupid, like confront Derek. "Hey, Val!" Frustrated I turn. "Oh! What's up Boyd?" I heard you were going to tutor Lahey." I nod. "Yeah, he needs a little help with Chem class." "If he bugs you-" I grin. "I'll let you know." He nods. "You better. See you at my job?" He leans down to give me a hug. "Sure! Look I gotta go. My new boss is going to give my schedule. I don't start 'til next week though, but I want to memorize the rules." He grins. "Kay, see ya later." "Bye!" I shout, as I start the car and squeal out the parking lot, narrowly missing the front of Jackson's shiny paint job.

I laugh and press down on the accelerator. I reach out and flick on the radio. When I hear One More Night by Adam Levine, I grin. I pull to a stop in front of the Hale house. Bad memories start to surface but I shove them down. Scott turns to face me and then sighs. I shrug innocently and smirk. He rolls his eyes and turns back to the house. "Derek! Derek!" I move forward. "Scott? What do you think you are going to accomplish with this?" "I am going to get some answers." He looks around, nostrils flaring. I laugh incredulously. "Are you seriously trying to sniff him out? Maybe we should take you to the precinct so you can get some lessons from the German Shepards!" I snark. He glares and stops.

I follow his gaze and see a mound of dirt. I turn back and see Derek. I slip my hand in Scott's and nudge him. "What?!" I huff and pull away. "Well, if that is how you are going to react when I try to help, then forget it!" He tenses and then verbally lashes out at Derek. "Stay away from her! She doesn't know anything!" Before Derek can answer I say, "I really hope you are including me in the "her" because it would really hurt if you cared more about the girl you have know for about a week over the girl you have know since we were in diapers." Scott flushes and Derek speaks up.

"Yeah? What if she does know? You think your little buddy Stiles can just Google werewolves, and now you got all the answers, is that it? You don't get it yet, Scott, but I'm looking out for you." He walks to us while he is ranting at Scott. I can't help but notice he is wearing a form-fitting gray shirt that emphasizes his muscles. Warmth pools in my belly and his head snaps to me. He clenches his jaw and his nose flares. His eyes darken and I tilt my head to the side with a smirk. So he can smell that? Possibilities start to swarm my mind.

"Can you not do that?" He snaps. I grin and wink. Scott looks back and forth between us, confused. "You were saying?" He prompts. Derek blinks, a little thrown. A second later he is fine. "Think about what could happen. You're out on the field. The aggression takes over. And you shift in front of everyone." He looks down and see the lacrosse stick Scott threw down in his anger and picks it up. "Your mom, all your friends." He twirls it in his hands. "And when they see you-" He points the lacrosse stick at Scott. In his anger, Scott tries to swipe it out of the way. Derek pops out his claws and tears the netting on the stick.

"Everything falls apart." He tosses the stick in the air, and Scott's hand blurs as he catches it. The look of shock on his face would be humorous if it were any other situation. Derek, of course, has disappeared again. I can see a running theme developing here. Scott picks up his bag and bike. I reach out and grab Scott's arm. "What now?" He looks down. "Now we regroup. See you at my house?" I nod and step back. "As the head of the PP, I promise." Scott blinks a little confused. "Oh! You mean the-" I slap a hand to his mouth and tap my ear. He nods in understanding.

"Members only Scottie." I start to go to my car. "Ironic isn't it?" "Huh?" "The name?" He grins in understanding. "Don't forget who the Alpha would be though, Scott." Scott shivers and looks at me a little offended. "I know! Stiles and I know." I nod grimly. "Just checking." Then I grin. "See you later, pup!" He growls and takes off. I giggle and look back at the house. Derek is standing there in all his bad boy glory.

I tilt my head to the side and run my tongue over my bottom lip. I think of all the things we could do in a bedroom and I moan. I can see him stiffen and I giggle. He gestures for me to go over to him, but I just slide in my car. "Sorry handsome, but my boys need me. Maybe later. But then again...who knows? It all depends on how I feel." Then I speed off. Destination: Boyd's job.

* * *

I climb out of my car and slam the door. I grab my bag out of the trunk then I head into the ice rink. I walk up to the counter and pay for my ice skates. I put them on mine and Boyd's table and go to the bathroom. I finish and wash my hands. I look in the mirror, and grin. As usual I look hot. I walk out and almost hit Boyd. He smirks at me and I blush. "Shut up." He laughs and I can feel a smile tugging my mouth. I roll my eyes and shove him. He cracks up and I roll my eyes.

I walk to the table and he follows. "What are you supposed to be doing today?" "I just have to help out the little kids in the skating rink." I lace up my skates and he does the same. I get up with a smile and tug on his arm. "Okay, midget, let's go." He shoots me an incredulous look as we head to the ice. "Are you felling okay, Val?" "Yeah, why?" "You just called me-me! A midget, so either you are sick or blind...or possibly both." I gasp dramatically. "I am so hurt. Just for that I am going to skate around and leave you to the kids."

I can't help the snickers from escaping as he pales. I shriek with laughter as he swipes at me. "No! The little demons will overrun me! I can't do this on my own!" I laugh as I skate away. "Too bad!" I toss over my shoulder. "You shouldn't have said that about me." He stares after me sadly as I skate. After a few seconds I squeal as I see my two friends. "Julie! Lav!" The turn and see me. "Valeria!" We skate right into each other. We tumble into a pile, laughing and giggling.

"I missed you!" We all squeal at the same time. After a few minutes of talking we are forced to get up off the ice when someone almost runs us over. "I can't believe this!" "Me neither!" "Okay, you know what this calls for, ladies?" They share a look. "Uh oh!" I grin and bounce in my skates. "Yes! We are going to do our routine. The one we won the championships with." They breathe a sigh of anxiety. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I'll be right back." I hurry into the boss room. "Mr. Harley!" "What's the matter Valeria?" "My friends and I were wondering if we could perform a short routine on the ice? Please?" I clasp my hands under my chin and widen my eyes. He melts. "Of course, sweetie. What song will you perform to?" I give him the music then I go to the girls. The look at me and grin. I always get what I want. A few seconds later, the ice clears and we skate out.

You could practically taste the confusion in the air. We got in our starting positions, when the music started we twirled and had fun. When we finished, there were cheers and shouts from the crowd. In perfect unison, we bowed then skated out of the rink. After a few minutes I get up. "Sorry to bail, gals. But I have a hot date." I wiggle my eyebrows and they share a grin. "With who?" "You guys remember Brock?" "Yeah. Is he the guy you are going out with?" I smirk and nod. They giggle and hug me. "We are leaving after today, but we just want to say, good luck."

I smile and hug them back. "I appreciate it. Promise you'll call and e-mail?" They nod and I wave as I leave. My phone buzzes and I open the text from Scott. _'Need u over here. Now!'_ I sigh and roll my eyes.

I pull to a stop in front of his house and get out. I climb up his window and knock. I can see him jump a little and snicker. "Really? You couldn't have used the front door?" I shake my head. "Front doors are boring." He rolls his eyes. I flop in his chair but before I can pull up my mail, Stiles bursts in.

"What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it? And, yes, I've had a lot of Adderall, so." Scott looks up. "I found something at Derek Hale's." I look at him surprised. "And you didn't think to mention this to me because?" "I'm mentioning it now." I roll my eyes. "Okay that is _so_ not the point." Stiles cuts in and turns back to Scott. "Are you kidding? What?" "There's something buried there- I could smell blood."

"That's awesome!" Stiles flails and I shoot him a look. "I mean, that's terrible." He hastily says. "Whose blood?" "I don't know." Scott says as he stands up. "But when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder. And then you help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing. Because there's no way I'm not playing that game." He tosses the fixed lacrosse stick on the bed and I look at him. I smile softly and hug him. "Good for you Scottie." He laughs as we head downstairs. I go to the kitchen and grab a coke.

"So what's the plan?" Scott looks at me with a grin. "We are going to sneak into the morgue at the hospital." "Why?" Stiles and I ask at the same time. "So I can see if the two scents match." I nod in understanding. "When are we doing this? 'Cause I have a coffee date with Brock-" "Wait!" "What?!" "Since when?" They both try and ask at the same time. I laugh and say, "I have a coffee date with Brock." They just stare at me. "But you don't date." Stiles says a little confused. "Yeah, not since you broke up with Jackson when you were 14."

I roll my eyes. "Actually, for the past few years I have dated. Only about four guys. I dated this one guy, Will, he died in a car crash. After him, I dated a guy named Drew. He ended up moving away with his family. Then there was a guy named Roland. He was mugged and died from the stabbing. I almost didn't date again after those guys but someone caught my attention. His name was Donovan. He was the perfect boyfriend. He was killed by an animal." I look up and see their pale faces. "They said it was a mountain lion. But now...after all this? I'm starting to think different." I suck in a deep breath and smile sadly at them. Scott steps forward and pulls me into a hug.

"Oh Val. We didn't know." I laugh shakily as I pull away. "I didn't want you to know. It still hurts to think about it." Stiles pulls me into a hug. "Don't worry about it Val. We are here if you ever need to talk to us." I smirk. "I know." With that, the somber feelings are gone. "Now, why are you going out with this Brock guy?" I shrug. "I figured it was time for me to get another faux beau." They share a look. "So you're back to that?" I nod. "Don't worry. He will be gone by the end of the week." "We know." They say in perfect unison. I can't help myself and grin.

I glance at my watch and stand up. "I have to go." "Are you going to change your clothes?" I roll my eyes and look down at my outfit I have been wearing all day. I am wearing a black off the shoulder shirt with goldish bronze trim around the neckline over a red silk cami. They have ridden up and you can see a bit of my tanned belly. My jeans are black until they come to my thigh and then they turn red as if they were black then dipped in red paint. They are low-rise and fit like a second skin. On my feet are my red and black Converse Chuck Taylor® All Star®.

On my head I am wearing a black fedora with a red stripe band around it. My purple streaked curls are loose and glossy and hang down my back. I have a sideswipe that hangs in front of my eye. My violet eyes are lined with smoky black liner and my lashes are naturally long and curled. I have on glossy red lipstick. My two dog tags are tucked under my shirt so you can only see the chain. My ebony fang is resting in the hollow of my throat and my spiked 'A' necklace is dangling over my belly. My silver and black triskele is resting on my chest just above my cleavage.

I have my fang bracelet on my right wrist with my Stainless Steel Chronograph Watch. On my left wrist I have my gold and black 10 bangles from H&M. On my right pointer finger I have my Sterling Silver Wolf Ring and on my right ring finger I have my Bottega Veneta Enameled sterling silver and black cage ring. On my left pointer finger I have my silver wrap around ring, and on my left ring finger I have my red and black glitter gem ring. Peeking out from my short sleeves are my silver Celtic arm bands. In my ear I have my single fang. To complete the look I have my Lincoln Rucksack by Anna Smith in Red.

"What's wrong with this?" "It's a little revealing." I roll my eyes at them again. "You can't even see my legs or my belly. The only thing you can see is my arms." Stiles scoffs. "It is still revealing." I roll my eyes and grab my keys. "Later boys," I say, giving them a kiss on the cheek. I head out the door and minutes later I am driving down the street, the wind caressing my face. I sigh happily and pull up to 'Comfort Coffee's.' I can see Brock in there and check my make-up before I get out and go in.

I sneak up behind him and say, "I prefer hot chocolate to coffee." He jumps and turns to me. "Hey!" I smirk. "Get your order and let's get out of here. I get the feeling what I have in mind for us isn't appropriate for this cute coffee shop." His eyes light up with anticipation and he nods. I turn and head for the door. I have almost reached it when I bump into someone. The coffee starts to drop, but before it can I reach out and snatch it from the air. I hand it to the guy and freeze.

Derek Hale looks at me with narrow eyes. He reaches out and grabs my hand before I can pull back. "How did you do that?" He growls. For half a second I panic, then I slip into a flirty persona. I nod at my hand and wink at him. "Careful there Derek, people might get the wrong impression." He growls low in is throat and drops my hand in irritation. "How did you do that?" He demands again. I innocently shrug my shoulders. "Do what?" He glowers and steps closer. I defiantly stay where I am. I can see the reluctant admiration before he steps even closer.

"How did you get my coffee before it fell?" I paste an 'are you stupid' look on my face. "I reached out and grabbed it." I say slowly. He scowls. "No one-no _human_ could have moved that fast." I grin. "Does that make me the first?" I ask in an annoyingly cheerful voice. "You don't want to play games with me, Dux." He spits out. I grin. The irony of what he is saying is killing me. You see, my mère (mother) always thought that name should have meanings. That is why whenever I meet someone I look up their name. Based on what I find and how I felt when I met the person, my attitude goes from there. When we-_I_ was born, my mère wanted my name to mean something.

She finally chose Valeria Adalia Dux. It literally means, Strong Noble Leader. Valeria means strong, Adalia means noble, and Dux is latin for leader. It's like my mère knew who I would become when she chose my name. I have always been strong. If not for me then for her. My twin.

Anyways, Derek (which is German and means "power of the tribe, ruler of the people", or from English origin which means, "peaceful ruler"(I prefer the first one) is saying, "You don't want to play games with me, Leader." If he knew he would probably flip. Though knowing him, he would most likely just brush it off with a warning look. I am shaken out of my thoughts when he steps closer. At this point he is so close, our chests are pressed together. I can definitely tell he has a six pack. I look at him under my lashes and go up on my tiptoes. He stiffens as I wind my hand around the back of his neck and grip his hair. I brush his ear with my lips and whisper, "I think you have that wrong, Derek." I can feel the bulge in his pants growing.

I chuckle throatily. His hands shoot up and settle on my waist. His hands feel like they are burning. The heat flowing off him is invigorating. It's taking all I have to hold back my heartbeat and the scent of my want for him. "I do want to play games with you..._Hale_." My voice is seductive and he groans, low in his throat as I pull back. "Hey, babe." Brock hands me my hot chocolate and winds an arm around my waist. He looks at Derek a little confused. Derek still has his hands out like he is holding on to me.

He starts and glares at the arm Brock has around my waist. I smile innocently and take a sip of my coco. I close my eyes and moan. "This is surprisingly good!" I say with a teasing smile at Derek. He glares but I can see the attraction in his eyes. I grin and turn to Brock. "Let's get out of here." His eyes widen before he grabs my hand. "Sure." I lead him out but before we leave I turn back to Derek.

"Hey Derek?" "What?" He growls. I let my feelings go and the lust makes my thighs tingle. He gulps and stiffens. "Have sweet dreams." I turn and waltz out the door.

* * *

The phone rings and I groan. I get up and Brock's arm drops from my waist. I yawn a little and pick up my phone. My eyes widen when I see the time. It is 7:15 p.m. "Oh shit!" I get up and scramble to get into my red and black jeans. "What's wrong?" Brock sits up and I roll my eyes. "I have to go." "What! Why?" He gets out of the hotel bed. "Because I have a study date with Isaac." He stiffens with jealousy.

"So skip." I pull on my shirt. "Can't." "And why not?" I pull on my shoes and my jewelry. "Because **I** am tutoring **him** in Chem class. He needs to pass." "You can set up another time. Where are you tutoring this guy, anyway?" I pull a brush through my still glossy curls. "At the graveyard." "So it's that kid." I pause and look at him. "What do you mean?" "Everyone knows him." I huff. "I was gone for 2 years, remember?" His face lights up. "That's right! The guy is the town freak. He works in the graveyard for his dad. His mom died when he was younger and his brother, Camden, was on the swim team. Remember, he went in the army and was killed." I nod.

"I know all that. I just wanted to know what you meant, I mean shouldn't you guys be friends? You are on the same team." He scoffs. "Nah. That kid is a BW a.k.a. bench-warmer. I don't talk to BW's unless I want my status to take a nosedive." I roll my eyes as I fix my smudged lipstick. "Hey, why are you doing your makeup? You don't like this kid do you?" I chuckle, his jealousy is cute. "What's it you?" He pauses. "Well, you are my girlfr-" I whirl around. "Oh no. You and I are not a thing. This?" I gesture between us. "It was fun, and it will continue to be fun until I either get bored of you or you start to want a relationship. This is a casual hook up. We can keep doing this but I am not exclusive. I don't date."

He is shocked. "I thought-" "You thought wrong." He nods. "Okay, I can do this." I grin and pull him into a hot kiss. "I never doubted it. But let's get one thing clear." He nods. "I can always get a new guy if I want. You are expandable. I don't care if it is you or another guy that catches my eye. You aren't using me. I am using you. So keep that in mind." I grab my red bag and head out the door. "Oh and the key is on the dresser. If you ever want another hook up the only way to get one is the key. We keep this strictly sex. I don't go to your house, you don't come to mine."

I slam the door shut behind me and dial Isaac's number. While the phone rings I start up my car. I probably shouldn't have been so harsh with Brock, but the way he was talking about Isaac was getting on my nerves. I knew Isaac when we were younger. We would often get baby-sitted by his brother Camden. It didn't last long, not when I met the Hale's. I sigh in frustration as his phone just goes back to voice mail.

I pull out of the parking lot and head to Isaac's house. I get out and slam the door. Before I can go up to knock, I hear Jackson call out to me. "Valeria!" I turn a little surprised. I had almost forgotten he lived across the street from Isaac. I walk over to him a little wary. "Sup?" I ask, making sure that none of my wariness shows. "Why are you here?" I roll my eyes. "You know Jackson, sometimes I question why we ever became friends and then dated." Hurt flashes on his face for half a second, before he masks it with his usual cockiness.

"Just what is that supposed to mean?" "It means you can be a real moron at pretty much all times." "Aw!" He dramatically clutches his chest. "Now that one hurt!" I snicker and move close enough to slap him on the side of his head. "Suck it up, douche." He grins a me. "Now that's better." "Huh?" I wrinkle my nose in confusion. He taps my nose and smiles softly at me. "That smile, you were frowning. It didn't suit you." I duck my head and, (to my surprise) I blushed. He chuckles and tucks my hair behind my ear.

I look up at him under my lashes and he sighs. "I miss you." He blurts out. Then it's his turn to blush and look mortified at himself. "I-I mean, what I meant to say was-" He cuts himself off and takes a deep breath. "I got it right the first time, 'Lia. I miss you. It hasn't been the same without you here." I nod and blink back the tears that came with my old nickname. Jackson is a possessive person, much like me. He didn't want to call me Val because Stiles, Scott and Boyd called me that. So he took my middle name, Adalia, and shortened it to 'Lia. He is the only person I allow to call me that. After I broke up with him when we were 13, he avoided me and when we were face to face he gave me the same arrogant mask as everyone else.

Jackson felt like I abandoned him and in a way, I did. I missed our friendship and relationship though. Stiles is the person I go to when I need to laugh. Scott is the person I go to when I need him to take my mind off of things. We did exercises (lacrosse, racing, water balloon wars, etc). Boyd is my rock. If I just need to sit in silence, he is there. Or if I need to vent, he is also there. But Jackson...Jackson was there if I needed someone to understand. He knows me, and I know-knew him.

I sigh and Jackson chuckles. "Still doing your thinking thing?" At my confused look he explains. "When you get lost in thought, you wrinkle your nose a little." I smile at him. "You still catch things like that?" He ducks his head. "I never stopped." I reach out and pat his arm and before I can pull back, he catches my hand in his. "Jackson-" "I know." He cuts me off before I can protest. "I miss you too, Jack. I didn't break up with you because I stopped caring." "Well then why did you?!" I hesitate, and he catches it. Anger and sorrow fill his eyes and I am frozen as he turns to leave. I know if I tell him I could ruin any chance of becoming friends again.

"It wasn't just you!" I call out and he stops. He doesn't turn to face me but that doesn't stop me. "I stopped talking to the boys too. After she died...someone sent me something. They said if I didn't isolate myself from everyone they would kidnap you and your families." That catches his attention and he turns to face me. "Why would they do that?" I shrug. "It was an old enemy's of my **_fathers_**." I spit the word out with venom.

"Even when he was dead, he was still trying to screw me over. His friend want me and he wasn't above hurting the people I cared about to get me. It's why I left for 2 years. I had to take care of the problem." His face blank he asks, "And did you?" Without a word, I nod. And that is enough. But-"Do Tweedle-dee, Tweedle-dumb and Rock Wall know?" I snicker at the names he has for Scott, Stiles and Boyd as I shake me head. "For two years I couldn't tell anyone. You are the only one alive who knows." He nods and hesitates. I smile and hold out my arms.

"C'mon. I don't bite." I reconsider that. "Well I do, but I promise I won't bite you." He smiles and asks the final question. The most important one. "Why didn't you tell me?" I drop my arms. "I wanted to, but at first you wouldn't look at me much less listen to me. And after a while, I thought you might be better off without me. I mean, I am pretty screwed up. I have so much baggage I am surprised I haven't cracked yet." He shakes his head and pulls me into a hug. "No, if it is anyone who is screwed up it is me. I never should've ignored you. And I shouldn't have dated Lydia to get back at you. I also shouldn't have made a move on you last summer when I was still dating Lydia. And I shouldn't have-" I cut him off with a laugh.

"Okay, okay! I get it." I giggle as I pull back. "So...we good?" I ask him. He laughs. "As if I could say no to you." I grin and hug him again. "I should go. I have a study date with Isaac." He tenses and pulls back. "Uh." He runs a hand through his hair nervously. "I don't think Isaac is going to be up to it." "Well, why not?" He chuckles nervously and scratches the back of his head. "I think he got in trouble with his dad. He is probably grounded." I roll my eyes. "I am tutoring him and if I don't do it now I might not get a chance to later. Scott, Stiles and I have plans for later." He rolls his eyes. "Fine. He is still there. I didn't see him leave to go to his job." I nod in thanks and walk across the street.

"Bye 'Lia!" I turn and wave. "Later Jacks!" Then I stop. I run back across the street. "Wait!" He turns around. "Do you have your phone?" He pulls it out a little confused, I program my number into his phone and make a mental note of his number. "There, now if you need to talk, you can call or text." He smiles and hugs me again. I pull away laughing. "What's with all the hugs, Jacks?!" He grins bashfully and shrugs. "I have to make up for lost time, don't I?" I chuckle and swipe at him. He dodges and smirks at me. "Later 'Lia." I laugh as I leave.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **When you look around, what do you think? Do you feel like you're missing something vital? Do you feel like the world is holding its breath? YOLO. You Only Live Once. Have you lived? Have you taken risks and lived everyday like it was your last? Valeria Adalia Dux didn't. She hid. Her best friends dragged her out. But it wasn't the same, Scott and Stiles were...different. _She_ was different. Then BOOM! She finally understood. She found out the worlds secret...and _her_ world was never the same again. Season 1/OC/Unknown Pairing.

A/N: All outfits are on profile. I may have forgotten this for the first three chappies, but I don't own Teen Wolf. *sighs mournfully* I am so sorry Tyler Posney, Tyler Hoechlin, Daniel Sharman (God he is sooo hot!), and Colton Haynes! I will always love and adore you guys!

A/N: The fang jewelry, the two rings and the silver watch are all included in an outfit unless I say otherwise. Please keep that in mind even if I don't include them in an outfit on Polyvore!

**Chapter Six**

* * *

_**Previously on Unpredictable:**_

_He smiles and hugs me again. I pull away laughing. "What's with all the hugs, Jacks?!" He grins bashfully and shrugs. "I have to make up for lost time, don't I?" I chuckle and swipe at him. He dodges and smirks at me. "Later 'Lia." I laugh as I leave._

* * *

I knock on the door of the Lahey house and wait. "Boy! Get the door!" I hear someone shout. I shiver in disgust. I never did like Mr. Lahey. He was friends with my _**Uncles**_. A few seconds later, the door opens. Isaac's eyes widen when he sees me and steps out and shuts the door. He ushers me away. "What are you doing here?!" I frown, a little worried. "What do you mean? We have a study date, remember?" His eyes widen. "That's right. Uh, h-hold on. I have to t-tell m-my dad." I nod and get back in the car and turn it on as he goes into the house to tell his dad.

He runs out with his bag and a grin on his face. "Okay, if my dad asks, you needed help with cleaning out your really cluttered garage. Kay?" I giggle as I pull out, the tire squealing. "Breaking the rules, Lahey? I like it!" He laughs, a blush on his cheeks. "S-so w-where are w-we g-going?" I frown and shake my head. "Nuh uh, don't do that." He looks at me a little confused. "D-do w-what?"

"The stutter. I know you can talk without one. Your stutter makes you seem like you are a weak guy. You are a pretty hot guy and if you would carry yourself with a little more confidence, maybe it would be a bit easier for you at school." He looks down at his lap. "I-I just." He stops and takes a deep breath. "It's kinda hard for me to be confident. After my brother died-" I cut him off. "Camden was an ass. But he was your brother. I get it. But at the same time, you can't withdraw. You just hide the pain and let it out somewhere else. Me? I like to let it out with exercise. So, I was going to take you to a coffee shop, but now? We are going to my place."

His eyes widen, and I can't help but laugh. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Lahey. I have a personal gym in my basement." He breathes out. "Would it be such a bad thing if I wanted to ravage you?" He chokes and I pat him on the back, laughing. "W-Why are y-you in such a g-good mood?" "You know Jackson?" He nods. "Who doesn't?" "Yeah, well we used to-" "Be friends? Everyone knows that you were friends forever then you dated then you broke up with him." I look at him a little surprised.

"I didn't think I was that well known." He blushes. "You are. You don't have to be friends with Lydia to be popular. Y-you are different f-from her. S-she is mean and popular a-and you are n-nice and p-popular. Y-you help out everyone, b-but you still have that catty, "Mess with me and I will tear you apart," vibe that makes everyone respect you. L-lydia was a f-fool to stop being friends with you. M-maybe if she stuck with you-"

"I would have made her adored by everyone. I was already grooming her for a leading position. Lydia was like a sister to me. I was teaching her everything I knew. If she hadn't gotten so jealous maybe we wouldn't be in this position. I don't like it, she is still mine, just like Scott, Stiles, Boyd and Jackson. I haven't given up on her." "A-are you and Jackson...?" He trails off. "No," I shake my head. "Jacks and I are just going to be friends." "L-lydia m-might not l-like that." I shrug.

"I still care about her and now Jacks is my way back into her life. Don't get me wrong, I care about Jacks and genuinely wanted to be friends with him again, but I also want Lydia back, and if Jackson wants me around she will tolerate me. Then I will start going shopping and invite her along. She will turn it down the first few times but I will keep asking and she will finally accept. Then we have a bonding moment, the next thing you know, Di (dee) and I are friends again."

He looks at me surprised. "You are thinking months ahead." I nod. "That's how I survived. You always have to be ten moves ahead of your opposition. Because if there is one thing you should know about me it is this: I want what I want, I will get what I want, and to hell with the consequences. I am a Dux, I have the blood of Leaders in my veins. I never lose the game. I always come out on top, one way or the other." I pull into the driveway and we get out.

"You are v-very fierce." I grin at him as we go through the front door. "I have to be. Do you have any workout clothes?" He looks down at his clothes. "D-does this c-count?" I shake my head with a laugh. "No, follow me." I lead him up the stairs and into my room. I gesture to my bed and my soft round chairs, "You can sit, doesn't matter where, but if you sit on the bed...take your shoes off." "Got it!" He says with a playful grin. I smirk at him as I go into my closet.

"Here," I hand him a pair of blue shorts with black down the side, a Mens Henley T-shirt, and a pair of blue, grey and black DC Shoes Spartan High-Top Skate Sneakers. He hops up from my bed and grabs them. "Um, w-where sh-should I change?" He ducks his head with a blush on his cheeks. I grin at him and jerk a thumb to my bathroom. "You can change in there. I will change in my closet." He nods and hurries to the bathroom. I shake my head in amusement and go back into my closet.

I strip and grab a black sports bra. Then I put on my soft white Crop Tank and pull on my Roxy Spike black and white shorts. I grab my black Skechers sneakers and slide them on. They catch on my silver Celtic Triquetra Trinity Knot Link Ankle Bracelet that Donovan gave me and I gently unhook it from my shoe but leave it on. I keep on my watch, fang bracelet, fang earring, fang necklace, and my silver wrap around ring on. I took all the other jewelry off. My silky hair, I just pulled into a high ponytail. My sideswipe bangs were hanging in front of one of my eyes.

I come out of the closet but Isaac isn't out yet. I toss myself down on the bed and grab a magazine. I was on my belly, feet crossed in the air when Isaac came out. He came out looking nervous. And I could see why. He had a terrible bruise on his arm. I gasp and get up. "Isaac! What happened?" He shrugs and looks down, avoiding my eyes. "I, uh, was doing lacrosse the other day and s-some g-guy slammed into m-me." I look at him. I don't believe him, and he can tell. So he tries to change the subject.

"So, what are we doing." I just stare at him a few minutes longer. Then I let it drop. "Okay, we are going to build up stamina." I say, changing what we were going to do in a heartbeat. I lead him to the wall. He looks a little confused. "W-we are at a wall." I smirk at him. "Can you keep a secret?" His eyes widen and he nods. "Okay, you are the first person that I have told about this, not even Scott and Stiles know." He looks both pleased and confused all at once. I push aside a painting of a wolf and press my hand to the wall.

A scanner pops up and runs my finger prints. I look at Isaac and see he is so shocked. The door slides open without a sound. I push a finger to my lips in the 'shh' sign. He nods. I take his hand and lead him down the stairs. The room is cozy. The walls are painted in shades of blue, there is state of the art exercise equipment and a large mirror with a arm bar to grab onto. There is even a flat-screen TV on the wall. I also have a surround sound stereo system set up. The walls are made out of really thick, sound muffling stone.

I go to the treadmills and start them up. I turn to look at Isaac with a grin. "Ready for some work?"

* * *

An hour later we collapse on one of the black couches that line one of the walls, gasping for breath. "T-torture!" For once Isaac's stuttering isn't because of fear. He can blame it on the rigorous workout we just had. I can't help the breathless laugh at Isaac. "S-sure, sure. Whatever y-you say!" I gasp.

We start laughing and clutching our stomachs. My phone beeps and I get up to check it. _'Operation: Match the Scents starts in 15 minutes. Meet us the BHH, kay?' _I hurry and type out my response. _'I need 2 drop off Isaac at his house. Will b there in 10. Sound good?' _I only need to wait a couple seconds for Stiles to reply. _'Kay, go 2 ur house. We will b there 2 pick u up.' 'K.'_

I check the time. It is 8:15. Isaac and I have only been down here for an hour. We did take like a 20 minute break to do the tutor session though, so at least we got that done. "Is everything good?" Isaac asks. I turn to look at him. "Yeah, it's 8:15, we have been here an hour." His eyes widen."Okay, um, what should I do with the clothes?" I shrug. "They're yours now. Just throw them in my hamper and I will wash them, and put them in a drawer for you."

He smiles. "Sounds good." "Do you need to take a shower?" He shakes his head. "Nah, if I show up sweaty at my house, it will just prove to my dad that I was doing heavy lifting." I nod in understanding. "Kay. I will wait in the car." He nods as we split. I go to the kitchen and grab 4 donuts. Then I grab 2 sodas and go to the car. I don't bother to change, I may be showing skin but at least I have the excuse of exercising.

Isaac gets into the car and I hand him 2 of the donuts and a soda. "Thanks." "No prob." I smile as I pull out of the driveway. Isaac's stutter stopped about a half hour ago. I count it as a victory. It means he is comfortable in my company. By the time we pull up to his house, we have been laughing and having a good time. Isaac stops laughing when he sees his dad standing in the doorway. His whole personality reverts. I rest a hand on his arm.

"Call me if you need anything?" He forces a smile. "S-sure." My hands clench on the steering wheel as I see Isaac hunch past his father. I drive off still fuming. It is obvious his father is abusing him. It is clearer for me than most because I went through the same thing.

When I was 4 my dad died and my mom was already dead for 2 years. We were sent to our Uncles, Alvah and Aliah. There parents obviously knew them well if they named their sons "evil" and "demonic." Needless to say our Uncles didn't appreciate us being foisted on them.

They tried to hurt my sister but I always kept her safe by distracting them and making them hurt me instead. Until one day...I couldn't. I was too weak. Not too long after she died is when I got the death threat against my friends. And while that was the main reason I left, there was a small selfish part of me that wanted to leave because of the bad memories.

I pull into my garage and get out. I lock the garage and climb onto Scott's lap in the front. He wraps his arms around me and rests his chin on my shoulder. "Why do you smell like sex, sweat and Isaac Lahey?" "Don't worry, Scottie. Isaac and I were only exercising." I can feel Scott relax. "Good." He grumbles and I laugh and pat his arm. We are laughing and joking when we pull up to the hospital. We look at each other somberly. "We gotta be extra careful, you guys."

They nod. We get out and head inside. We stop and look around after we go in. "Hey," Stiles points at a sign. We look at it. It shows where the morgue is. "Okay." Scott goes to the door. "Good luck, I guess." Stiles says awkwardly. I roll my eyes. "Don't worry Scottie, you can do this."

Scott sends me a grateful smile and pushes the door open. He goes in and I turn to Stiles. "What?!" He says at the look on my face. I just roll my eyes in exasperation and turn away.

We are walking past a waiting room when Stiles does a double take next to me. "What?" I look around in confusion...then I see Lydia and that disappears. Stiles turns to me. "What should I do?!" I smile and gently shove him in her direction.

"Relax, Sti. You got this. Just...don't say anything _too_ dorky." His grateful look morphs into an irritated look when I finish talking. At the look I just raise my arms. "Well, can you really blame me? I know you Sti, just keep a cool head and you will be fine." I just lean against the wall and pull out my phone.

I make it seem like I am playing a game, but when Stiles goes over to Lydia I switch it to video and press record. Stiles goes over and awkwardly puts an arm against the wall. "Hey, Lydia." He starts with an adorable flustered blush on his cheeks. She faces him and he hurries on. "You probably don't remember me." At Lydia's clueless face, Stile elaborates. "Um, I sit behind you in Biology. Uh, anyway, I always thought that we just had this kind of connection. Unspoken, of course." When Lydia smiles at him, he goes on a little more confidently. "Maybe it'd be kind of cool to, get to know each other a little better."

Lydia brushes her hair behind her ear and I notice a Bluetooth in it. "Hold on, give me a second." She says into it, takes it out and looks at Stiles. "Yeah, I didn't get any of what you just said. Is it worth repeating?" Stiles tries to cover. "Uh hm. No. Sorry. I'll just sit." He points at a chair around the corner. "You don't care. Okay." Stiles sits morosely.

I move over and sit next to him. "Sorry, Sti." He looks at me, a little hurt. "It's okay. I mean, I should be used to it by now, right?" I smile softly and lean my head on his arm. "One day she will see what a good guy you are, and when that day comes, I will be right there cheering you on." He smiles thankfully at me and we flip through the magazine.

A few minutes later we hear Lydia ask someone, "Did he do it?" Stiles looks around the corner, but I don't pay any attention until I hear Jackson's irritated voice. "He said not to make a habit of it, but one cortisone shot won't kill me." I lean back and try to hide my face with a magazine.

Stiles looks at me confused why I was hiding from Jackson when he knew I had made up with him. I just shake my head at him and he nods in understanding. "You should get one right before the game too. The pros do it all the time.

You want to be a little high school amateur?" Lydia's voice turns seductive and I can feel Stiles stiffen beside me. "Or do you want to go Pro?" A few seconds later I can hear them kissing. Stiles is starting at them mesmerized and I sigh. Teenage boys, they have a one track mind.

I see Scott and smile at him. Stiles is too busy staring after Lydia, so Scott grabs the magazine from him. "Ohh! God!" He gasps, but Scott just gets right to the point. "The scent was the same."

Stiles sits up in shock. "You sure?" "Yes." I can't help but feel conflicting emotions. Doubt, confusion, and a burning anger swirl together in a ball of emotions. It may or may not have been Derek who killed Laura, but I know one thing for sure. Whoever killed Laura? They were going to pay. Oblivious to my inner turmoil, Stiles and Scott continue their conversation. "So he did bury the other half of the body on his property!" Stiles says grimly. "Which means we have proof he killed the girl." Scott finishes, just as grimly.

"I say we use it." Stiles starts to head out the hospital. We follow him. "How?" Scott asks and Stiles turns around. "Tell me something first. Are you doing this because you want to stop Derek, or because you want to play in the game, and he said you couldn't?" Scott looks affronted. "There are bite marks on the legs, Stiles-bite marks." Stiles nods in understanding. "Okay. Then we're gonna need a shovel."

I groan and they look at me. "You in?" They wait as I look down at my work clothes. I keep my face carefully blank. "If this white shirt gets ruined, I will shave your little were-wolf ass and use it to pick up dog shit." Stiles laughs at me and pulls me into a hug, while Scott just nods nervously.

* * *

We are in the woods again and this time, carrying shovels. We are waiting at the edge of the woods in the jeep, for Derek to leave. I look at them in irritation. "C'mon you guys! We have been here for an hour! You better hope he leaves soon or I will make your lives miserable!" I hiss at them. Scott starts to respond when Stiles yanks us both down. "Shh! He's leaving." Derek, clad in the usual black leather jacket strides to his car. "Yum." I lick my lips and the boys look at me with disgust.

"What?" I say defensively. "Killer or not that man is handsome as hell." They roll their eyes and turn back. I follow their lead and we all freeze. Derek has his nose in the air and is scenting it. I mentally curse as I realize I don't have control over my body. I calm my heart and think about disgusting things in an effort to control my raging hormones. It works and Derek shrugs his shoulders in confusion and gets in his car and drives away.

Stiles pulls in front of the Hale house and we get out. I take a moment and look at it. Unwelcome memories are threatening to overwhelm me. Stile rests a hand on my shoulder in comfort. "C'mon, Val. We gotta get this done." I nod and follow the boys to the mound of dirt Scott and I saw earlier. Scott pauses and holds out a hand. "Wait, something's different." "Different how?" Stiles asks, voice quaking a little. "I don't know. Let's just get this over with." "I agree." They look at me and I shrug. "What? Can you blame me? I can practically feel the terror hanging around this house. It's kinda creepy."

Stiles looks at Scott. "You know...she does have a point." Scott rolls his eyes and starts shoveling the dirt. "Don't be such a wuss Stiles. Let's start digging." Stiles blushes and grabs his shovel. I grab my shovel and the three of us start to dig. We dig and dig and the hole gets deeper and deeper. An hour at the very least must have passed. I fling another shovel of dirt to the side and Scott wipes his face. "This is taking way too long." "I know!" I exclaim. "Just keep going." Stiles voice is tinged with irritation. "What if he comes back?!" Scott exclaims, frustrated.

We keep on digging. "Then we get the hell out of here." Scott isn't satisfied with that answer. "What if he catches us?" "Yeah, Stiles. What if he catches us?" "I have a plan for that." Still digging Scott asks, "Which is?" Stiles stops digging and looks at us. "You run one way. I run the other. Whoever he catches first, too bad." Scott just snorts. "I hate that plan." "What about me?!" Stiles looks at me. "You can be little red riding hood distracting the big bad wolf with your womanly wiles."

My jaw drops. "I hate you!" He shrugs. "Too bad." "You do realize that if you and Scott take off in different directions, Scott can use his wolf-y speed and get out of the forest, right? That would leave you to be caught by "The Big Bad Wolf." Stiles pauses. "Yeah, but you would help me, right?" I snort. "Yeah right! After what you said? Womanly wiles, honestly!"

Just then, Scott's shovel hits something that makes a thunking noise. Stiles reaches out to Scott. "Oh, stop, stop, stop." They drop the shovels and I hang back. They can do the heavy lifting. They start brushing away the dirt with their hands. They find a rope and Stiles starts to untie it.

"Hurry!" Scott says, impatient with Stiles slow pace. "I'm trying." I slap Scott on the head. "Ow! What was that for?" I glare at him. "For you being an ass! Stiles is doing the best he can without wolf-y abilities." In the hole, Stiles huffs with irritation. "Did he have to tie the thing in, like, 900 knots?" I snicker and Stiles glares at me.

Scott reaches forward. "I'll do it." With their combined efforts, they get it untied. They unwrap the brown tarp and see a dead wolf. "Wha-ohaaa!" They screech and leap out of the hole. I can't help it and I am doubled over laughing at them.

"Stop that!" Scott says, a blush burning on his cheeks. I just laugh harder. I wipe my face of the tears of laughter and check my phone. "Nice photo boys!" I compliment. They scramble over. "There's no way you got a photo!" "No, but I got a video and from that I can save the photo's." They groan.

Scott glances down and we all follow his gaze. Stiles speaks first. "What the hell is that?!" "It's a wolf." Scott says. "Yeah, doofus!" I have to add. Stiles glares at me. "Yeah, I can see that. I thought you said you smelled blood, as in human blood." Scott shrugs.

"I told you something was different." "This doesn't make sense." "Well, what if she was like a different were-wolf?" They look and me then each other. "It's a possibility, but we gotta get out of here." Scott says. "Yeah." Stiles agrees.

"Okay, help me cover this up." Stiles says. We start to push the dirt back in the hole, when we notice Stiles staring at something. "What's wrong?" Scott asks. "You see that flower?" Stiles points to a pretty purple flower. "I didn't think you were into flowers Stiles." I say at the same time Scott says, "What about it?" "I'm not, and I think it's wolfs-bane." "Ohh." I nod. Scott looks at the both of us in confusion. "What's that?" Stiles rolls his eyes.

"Uh, Haven't you ever seen the Wolf Man?" "Or the Michael J. Fox classic Teen Wolf? Or for that matter, "I was a teenage werewolf," "Full Moon High," "Silver Bullet," that was a Stephen King movie and was awesome!" "No. No and no. I don't watch those movies." "Bet your wishing you do now, huh?"

Scott turns to Stiles, refusing to answer. I grin. "That would be a yes!" Stiles laughs and continues where he was. "The Wolf Man, Scott." Scott still looks clueless. "Lon Chaney Jr.? Claude Rains. The original, classic werewolf movie?" "No!" Scott says, exasperated.

I lean over. "That was an awesome movie." Stiles grins at me. "I know, right?!" Then he turns to Scott. "What do you mean no!? You are so unprepared for this." Stiles gets up and goes over to the plant and picks it up. There is a rope attached to it. "What the hell?" I murmur. Stiles starts to pull the rope up.

When Stiles starts unwinding it, I notice the spiral flare red for a second and gasp. "What?" Scott looks at me. "You didn't see that?" Scott looks clueless. "See what?" I stare at him for a moment then shake my head. "Never mind." Stiles finishes unwinding the rope and Scott and I back away.

"Stiles." Scott calls him. He moves over to us and we gesture for him to look inside the hole. "Whoa!" He backs up and I slip my hand in his. He clings to my hand as we stare down at the upper half of Laura Hale's body. The body that was just a wolfs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **When you look around, what do you think? Do you feel like you're missing something vital? Do you feel like the world is holding its breath? YOLO. You Only Live Once. Have you lived? Have you taken risks and lived everyday like it was your last? Valeria Adalia Dux didn't. She hid. Her best friends dragged her out. But it wasn't the same, Scott and Stiles were...different. _She_ was different. Then BOOM! She finally understood. She found out the worlds secret...and _her_ world was never the same again. Season 1/OC/Unknown Pairing.

A/N: All outfits are on profile. I may have forgotten this for the first three chappies, but I don't own Teen Wolf. *sighs mournfully* I am so sorry Tyler Posney, Tyler Hoechlin, Daniel Sharman (God he is sooo hot!), and Colton Haynes! I will always love and adore you guys!

A/N: The fang jewelry, the two rings and the silver watch are all included in an outfit unless I say otherwise. Please keep that in mind even if I don't include them in an outfit on Polyvore!

A/N: (She is speaking Italian translated to English)

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

_**Previously on Unpredictable:**_

_"Stiles." Scott calls him. He moves over to us and we gesture for him to look inside the hole. "Whoa!" He backs up and I slip my hand in his. He clings to my hand as we stare down at the upper half of Laura Hale's body. The body that was just a wolf's._

* * *

_Ring! Ring! Riiiiiiiing!_

I reach out and slap the closest thing to me. There is a small crash but I can still hear the ringing. It must not be my alarm, since that is most likely broken on the ground. I groan and raise my head. "Answer phone, put on speaker." A second later my voice command on my phone works and I can hear Stiles and Scott. _"Val! Wake up. We are on our way to your house right now."_ I bolt up and out of bed. "What! Why?!" _"Scott and I told my dad about the body. They are going over to the Hale House to arrest Derek. I thought you might want in."_ I groan. "Well yeah, but you better have my chocolate mocha-" "_With mint syrup drizzled on top. Yeah, yeah, we also got you your hash-browns from McDonald's since we know you tolerate that for breakfast."_ I smile. That was sweet of them.

"Okay, guys. I am getting dressed. When you get here, just beep the horn. I will come out." _"Got it, be there in a few."_ They hang up and I rush to my closet. I pull on a pair of shorts that have been tie-died to have a dark and light denim look. There are small silver studs lining the pockets. Then I grab my deep purple silk tank. It has blue, black, white and purple sequins in a cute pattern on the neck part. I grab my tie-died light and dark wash vest with a black cross on the back. I leave it open and slip three daggers into the inner pockets. Then I grab my Beretta 92FS Handgun and my FN Herstal FNX9 9mm and tuck them in my vest too. Even with the vest hanging open, you can't see the weapons.

I slip on my black GIUSEPPE ZANOTTI DESIGN heels. I brush my curls and pull them into a high ponytail. My bangs are sideswiped in front of my left eye. I put on smoky black liner and mascara. I swipe light pink lip gloss on. In my ears I have in my fang, and around my left wrist I have my fang bracelet. On my right wrist I slip on my watch. It has a black metal band and crystals in the middle of the band. The face is purple and lined with more crystals. My fang necklace is resting in the hollow of my throat, a burnished silver Femme Metale Tiny Key necklace resting on my chest, and last I have my long Ugo Cacciatori Sterling Silver Wolf necklace. Around my ankle I have my silver bracelet. I only have on two rings, my silver cutout 'V' (left pointer finger) and my silver Trinity ring (right ring finger.)

To tie the outfit together I grab my black Christian Louboutin Dompteuse Messenger Bag, my phone, sunglasses and rush out the door. I make it out the same time Scott and Stiles pull up in the jeep. I climb in front and the first thing I do is grab my mocha and take a sip. I sigh in satisfaction and give Stiles a kiss on the cheek. He blushes as he pulls out. I look in the back. "Hey, Scottie. What did you do?" Scott sits forward with a grin. "Nothing we just figured you wouldn't be as mad at us for waking you up if you had your favorite foods and the front seat." I grin at them. "Well you were right!" We laugh and Stiles looks over at me.

"So," I immediately narrow my eyes at him. That casual tone is never a good thing. "So, what?" I ask, warily. He laughs nervously and rubs the back of his neck. "So..." I groan. "Just spit it out Stiles!" "Too much skin showing!" He blurts and Scott leans forward to get a look. "Whoa!" He stares at my legs. I slap the back of his head. "I thought you were in love with New Girl." Scott rubs the back of his head and grimaces. "I do like her but I am still a teenage guy! And did you have to hit so hard?!" I laugh at him. "Yup!" I say, popping the 'p.'

We pull up and get out. Scott leans against the car and I look around. There are police staff all over, by the grave, in the house, around the house. "Man," I breathe. "Talk about overkill." Scott looks at me with disapproval and my smile falls. "Too soon?" He shakes his head. "You know, sometimes I wonder why you are even friends with us...then you go and say something like that, and I completely get it."

I gasp in mock hurt and Scott can't help the smile. He looks over my shoulder and his smile disappears. "What?" I turn to look and my breath catches in my throat. Derek is being led out of his house in handcuffs. He gives Scott a disappointed look and Scott drops his eyes. I lean into him and Derek's gaze turns to me. I can see the hidden pain, and I can't help but remember that Laura Hale was his sister. It must kill him that he is being accused of killing her.

I know he didn't do it. I mean, after last night? I wondered, but what rational person wouldn't? But, I remember him from before the fire when I used to hang out with his younger sister Cora and his older sister Laura. I mean, we didn't talk much, like at all but I know he didn't do it. And I don't know it because of some bullshit like, 'I feel it in my heart," or anything like that. I know because of the pain that was in his eyes, voice and general body language when I first met him the night Scott got bitten.

They push him into the cruiser and close the door. Scott stiffens beside me and I follow his gaze. Stiles has his hands in his pockets and is 'casually' walking to the cruiser Derek was just put in. With a panicked look on his face, Scott shakes his head at Stiles, but he just keeps going. Stiles looks at us and Scott shakes his head and mouths, "NO!" Stiles ignores him. Scott looks at me. "Do something!" "What?!" I hold up my hands. "Why me?!" "Because you are the smart one! And...I can tell you have a gun in your vest." I roll my eyes and head to the cruiser muttering, "Wuss."

Then I turn back with a grin. "Scott!" "What?! Stiles is almost there!" "You got it wrong..." I turn and walk a little farther. "I don't have **_a_** gun in my vest, I have two guns and three daggers." I see his shocked face as I slide into the cruiser just after Stiles. He turns to me. "What are you doing?! Go back to Scott." "You!" I shoot back, and he pauses. "Uh.." He scratches his head and I roll my eyes. "Stiles, turn off the stupid and turn on the smart!" I snap impatiently and he nods. "Right!" He turns to Derek.

"Okay, just so you know, I'm not afraid of you." I snort and roll my eyes. "Oh, puh-lease. Yes you are." I turn to Derek. "You star in all his nightmares, though now that I think about it, it must be better than starring in his wet dreams." "Hey!" Stiles exclaims and I turn to him with a mischievous grin. "I swear to god man, if Lydia could hear **_half_** the things you say in your sleep." I laugh at Stiles blush.

"Okay, maybe I am afraid of him. Doesn't matter. I just wanna know something. The girl you killed, she was a werewolf." I elbow Stiles in the side. "Real subtle, Sti!" He glares at me. "You wanna ask the questions?!" I snicker and sit back. "Nah man, you got this!" He turns back and I shoot Derek a playful wink. His lips twitch and I smirk. "She was a different kind, wasn't she? I mean, she could turn herself into an actual wolf, and I know Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her?"

Derek glares at Stiles. "Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend whose the problem?" I bristle when he brings up Scott. "When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're gonna do. Just keep cheering him on?" "Teen Wolf! Awesome movie!" Stiles nods in agreement. "Yeah? Well life isn't a movie. I can't stop him from playing, but you can." Derek leans forward and I have to work to keep my body under control. "And, trust me. You want to." The door opens and a hand grabs Stiles. He follows muttering, "Ow, Ow, Ow!" I laugh and wink at Derek.

"See you around, Wolf Man." I slip out the other side and rush to Scott's side. We can see Papa Stilinski tugging Stiles away from the cruiser. "There. Stand." He orders Stiles. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" "I'm just trying to help!" Papa Stilinski looks away, frustrated. "Okay, well, how 'bout you help me understand exactly how you came across this." Stiles sighs. "We were looking for Scott's inhaler." "Which he dropped when?" Papa Stilinski is on the scent. Now all we need is for Stiles to keep me and Scott out of this... "The other night."...guess _that_ won't be happening.

"The other night when you were out here looking for the first half of the body." "Yes." Poor Stiles, stumbling deeper and deeper into his dad's trap. "The night that you told me you were alone and Scott and Valeria were at home." Clever how he slips my name in there. "Yes!" Stiles stops. "No! Oh, crap." He hangs his head. "So you lied to me." I wince at Papa Stilinski's disappointed face. "That depends on how you define lying." Stiles says, trying to wiggle out of trouble. "Well, I define it as not telling the truth. How do you define it?" Stiles makes a funny face and says, "Mm, reclining your body in a horizontal position?" Fed up Papa Stilinski says, "Get the hell out of here." "Absolutely." Stiles says quickly and walks over to us.

I give him a sympathetic look and he smiles weakly at me. "You guys get in, I'll be right back." I walk over to Papa Stilinski. "Yes, Valeria?" The disappointment in his voice makes me wince and I lower my head. "I'm sorry!" I blurt out. Papa Stilinski looks at me shocked and I can hear Stiles and Scott sputtering in surprise. ("Did she jus-" "Apologize! Yes!" "I never thought I-" "Would ever see the day!") I roll my eyes at them and look at Papa Stilinski.

"I was the one who came up with the idea of going out. Stiles and Scott were against it but I told them if they didn't come with me I would tell everyone about our kindergarten nap-times." Papa Stilinski looks at me, uncertain what he should believe. "Stiles was just lying to cover my ass-um, butt." I quickly correct when Papa Stilinski raises a brow. "Please don't be mad at him." I plead. "Okay, I can understand covering to protect you two. Tell Stiles that I won't ground him and he can keep his keys and his phone." "Really?" He nods and I beam at him. I rush forward and hug him. "Thanks, Papa Stilinski!" I squeal and kiss him on the cheek.

Before he can react to the nickname, I run back to the car. "Stiles, guess what!" I sing-song. "What?" He asks nervously. "Thanks to me, you don't have a grounding and you can keep your keys and phone." He gives me a grateful smile. "Thanks, V." I smile at him and kiss his cheek. "No prob, bro. Now, move!" He laughs and shakes his head as he starts the car. We drive past the cruiser Derek is in and my smile falls. As we go past him he looks at me and I mouth, "Good Luck." He looks surprised but pleased.

I smile and settle back in the seat. Stiles taps his thumb on the steering wheel anxiously. "Would you stop that?!" I exclaim and he looks in the rear-view mirror. "Sorry, I'm just anxious!" I lean forward. "I know," I soothe. "Just calm down before you crash us, Scott will find something." Just then Scott bursts out, "I can't find anything about wolfs-bane being used for burial." "Ugh, nice going Scott!" I grumble when Stiles tenses again.

"Just keep looking. Maybe it's like a ritual or something, like maybe they bury you as a wolf. Or maybe it's like a special skill, you know? Like something you have to learn." Stiles says, I notice Scott's face glistening with sweat. He is starting to breathe heavier and I sit forward in concern. "Hey, Scottie. Doin' okay?" I press a hand to the back of his neck and he settles a little. "Yeah." He gives me a grateful look and we turn back to a clueless Stiles.

"I'll put it on my to-do list, right underneath figuring out how the hell I'm playing this game tonight." Scott says, looking a little better so I take my hand away. "Maybe it's different for girl werewolves." Scott looks bad and snaps at Stiles. "Okay! Stop it!" Confused Stiles glances at Scott. "Stop what?" "Stop saying "werewolves"! Stop enjoying this so much." "Scott!" I say sharply. Stiles finally notices how bad Scott is looking.

"Are you okay?" "No! No, I'm not. I'm so far from being okay." "You know, you're gonna have to accept this, Scott, sooner or later." "I can't." "Well, you're gonna have to." "Stiles, give it a rest! Look at him! He isn't doing good." "I can't breathe." Scott says and I root in my bag for an inhaler. "Aah! Ah, pull over!" Scott lets out a growl and I drop my bag. "Why? What's happening?" Scott suddenly reaches between the two seats. He picks up a bag and unzips it. I gasp. The wolves-bane is inside. "You kept it?" "Oh my god, Stiles!" I run my hand through my hair. "What! What was I supposed to do with it?!" He shouts, panicked. "Ugh." Scott groans in pain and looks threatening at Stiles with gold eyes. I grab a dagger just in case. "Stop the car!" Panicked, Stiles slams on the brakes. "Okay. Okay." He grabs the bag and tosses it as far into the woods as he can.

Scott grabs the door and gets out. I follow him. "Scott!" He turns to me and growls. I glare at him, hiding my fear. I hold my head high and meet his eyes with my violet ones. "Back down, Scott." I growl at him. He stiffens and some recognition enters his eyes. I move to him but he whirls around and takes off. I stare after him and hear Stiles. "We're good, you can- Scott? Scott?"

I sigh and get in the front of the car. "Stiles, he took off." Stiles mouth falls open and he quickly climbs in, shutting the door behind him. He looks nervously out the glass. I snort and he turns to me. "He is a supernatural creäture Stiles. **_Supernatural. _ **You really think that flimsy door will keep us safe if he really wanted to get to us?" Stiles looks at me irritated. "Well thanks for the confidence boost!" He snaps and I silently apologize with my eyes. He sighs and nods.

He starts up the car and calls the station. "I just want to know if you've gotten any odd calls." He says into the speaker phone. "_Odd how_?" "Uh, like an odd person or-. A dog-like individual roaming the streets." "_I'm hanging up on you now._" "No! Wai-wai-wai-wai-wait!" "_Good bye!_" The officer hangs up on him. We drive around frantically for hours. Finally, I can't stand it. I sigh and pull out my phone. "Time for plan B." I mutter. I dial a number and wait for the person to answer.

Stiles glances at me curiously. "Who are you calling?" I smirk at him. "Unlike you, Stiles. I actually have people that will help me." He mock gasps and I grin. The phone picks up. "Vicenzo parlante." (Vicenzo speaking.) I can't help the smile curling on my lips as I hear the familiar Italian language. "Enzo! Mia cara, come stai?" (Enzo! My darling, how have you been?) "Valeria! Meglio ora che ho sentito da voi!" (Valeria! Better now that I have heard from you!) I laugh and he chuckles. I ignore Stiles's questioning look and get on with it.

"Enzo, tesoro!" (Enzo, sweetheart!) I sing-song. And get a groaning laugh in return. "Oh, Valeria, avrei dovuto saperlo! Cosa potrei aiutare il mio cliente preferito con su questa bella, bella giornata?" (Oh, Valeria, I should have known! What might I help my favorite customer with on this fine, lovely day?) I laugh again. "Si prega di Enzo! Non ho arrossito così tanto da quando siamo andati a faccia a faccia, si flirt! Quanto a quello che mi serve aiuto? Ho bisogno di rintracciare questo numero." (Please Enzo! I haven't blushed so much since we were last face to face, you flirt! As for what I need help with? I need you to trace this number.) I give him Scott's number and a few seconds later I can hear the clicking of computer keys.

"Carissima Valeria, mi vorresti permettere l'onore di indagare il motivo che vuoi che io tracciare questo numero? Spero che non è uno dei miei clienti. Sai cosa penso di scegliere un lato." (Dearest Valeria, would you allow me the honor of inquiring the reason you want me to trace this number? I hope it isn't one of my customers. You know how I feel about picking a side.) I roll my eyes. "Non preoccupatevi la tua bella testa, Enzo. Il numero che si sta tracciando appartiene ad un amico di infanzia. Dire a nessuno e ve ne pentirete. Non vorremmo che nessuno dei miei nemici venire dopo di loro, vero?" (Don't worry your pretty head, Enzo. The number you are tracing belongs to a childhood friend. Tell anyone and you will regret it. We wouldn't want any of my enemies coming after them, would we?)

I can hear a pause in the keys and know my threat has gotten across. "Non c'è bisogno di preoccuparsi, Valeria. I tuoi segreti sono al sicuro con me. Il tuo amico è in Beacon Hills, California. Dammi un secondo e posso restringere il più lontano per voi." (No need to worry, Valeria. Your secrets are safe with me. Your friend is in Beacon Hills, California. Give me a second and I can narrow it down farther for you.) A few seconds later he gives me an address. He waits while I ask Stiles who lives there.

"Um, that's Allison's house. Do you think he will attack her?" I shake my head. "Nah, this is Scottie." Stiles doesn't look reassure so I roll my eyes. "Hold on, I'll call Lydia and she can call Allison to see if she is okay." Stiles nods his head and bites his thumbnail. "Would you stop that?" I swat at his hand and go back to the phone. "Grazie un mazzo, Enzo. Io ti mando 550 dollari appena scendo dal telefono. Cassaforte di soggiorno, piccola." (Thanks a bunch, Enzo. I will send you 550 dollars as soon as I get off the phone. Stay safe, babe.) He laughs.

"E 'stato un piacere lavorare con voi ancora una volta, Lady Dux. E si rimane sicuro pure. Se avete bisogno dei miei servizi, è sapere come trovare me. Arrivederci. " (It was a pleasure working with you again, Lady Dux. And you stay safe as well. If you ever have need of my services, you know how to find me. Good-bye.)

I hang up, send the money from my phone and dial Lydia's number. "_What do you want?_" "Aw," I tease. "Even after all these years, you still haven't changed your phone number or blocked me. I'm touched." "_If you are going to be bitch, then bye._" "Wait! I'm not calling for you, I just need Allison's phone number." I hear a pause on the other end. "_Oh, yeah. Of course, sure._" She gives me the number then hangs up. I look at the phone then at Stiles.

"Um, maybe I was too harsh with the calling for Allison's number and not for her." Stiles gives me an irritated look. "Ya, think?!" I roll my eyes and dial Allison's number, making sure to put it on speaker phone. "_Hello?_" Allison sounds confused. "Hey, Allison. This is Valeria." "_Oh, hey! No offence or anything but...how and why did you get my phone number?_" "Lydia and I was calling to ask if you had seen Scott anywhere." "_Yeah, he was just here. My dad accidentally hit Scott with his car._" "He what?!" Stiles and I shout in perfect unison. "_Yeah, he's fine. And is that Stiles with you?" _"Yeah, that's why we called you. Stiles, Scottie and I are usually joined at the hip. Stiles and I came up with a new prank and wanted to get Scott in on it." "_Alright, well he mentioned going home to get ready for the lacrosse game._" Stiles and I share a look. "Okay, thanks Allison. See you at the game." I hang up before she can respond and look at Stiles._  
_

"At least we know he isn't on a killing spree." Stiles just gives me a look. "You really are in fine form today, aren't you?" Stiles drops me off at home and I go into my room. After flopping on my bed and just laying there, I decide to call Boyd.

"_Hello?_" I sigh. "Hey, B. Any chance you can hang out with me?" "_Can't, sorry V. I have my job, and then I have to clean my mom's garage. And she said no one can help. She seems to have an odd suspicion that you would end up influencing me to do the opposite of what she wants me to do._" I gasp dramatically and Boyd laughs. "Who me?! I would never!" Boyd just keeps laughing. "_Yeah, right. That right there is what my mom calls a 'bad influence.'_" I groan. "If you are free, call me. Promise?" "_Promise. See you at the game, V?_" "Duh, bye B." We hang up and I bite my lip.

I don't know whether I should call Isaac. He might be in deep shit with his dad. He looked pretty scared last night. I get up and check my mail. Nothing. So, I drive down to the vets. The bell rings as I walk in. "Hello, how may I hel-" Dr. Deaton pauses when he sees me. "Hello Valeria. Nice to see you again." I smile sweetly at him. "Hey, Dr. D. How's it going?" "Pretty good. Is there any reason you are here?" "Well, you may or may not have gotten a new animal from New Orleans." His eyes widen.

"That snake belongs to you?!" I nod with a sly grin. "Can I have Scales back?" Eyes still wide he brings her cage to the counter. I quickly unlock the cage, ignoring his strangled shout. (No! She is poisonous!) "Hey there, baby girl." Scales is slim, with a triangular head. Her scales are smooth as silk as she wraps around my wrist. Her scales are purple with an iridescent silver shimmer on them. Her eyes are are slitted and black. She raises her head and flicks out her tongue. She sways to me and I smile as she flicks her tongue at my face. Scales is a Papuan taipan.

Papuan taipan are usually greyish, dark brown to black above with a broad orange-red dorso-vertebral stripe that extends along most of the back. The belly can be white to orange in color. The tip of the nose and the sides of the lips are usually creamish. There is local and regional variation in colouration and even specimens from the same location may differ considerably in color. Head long and distinct from powerfully muscled but slender neck and forebody. Papuan taipans have large distinctive heads that are crudely rectangular; the body is large, long and muscular; the tail is round and tapers to a fine tip. The mouth is large and the lower jaw articulates well back beyond the labial scales giving these snakes an enormous gape and the ability to accommodate very large prey items. Scales is different. She is smaller and sleeker.

She was stolen and was being neglected by an ignorant man that just wanted her for money. I persuaded the man to give her to me. I healed her. It took her a while, but she would never hurt me. She even bit someone for me once. But Dr. D doesn't know that. Poor guy, I think I gave him a heart attack. "Hey, Dr. D. It's okay. Scales would never hurt me." "I can see that." He says faintly and I have to turn away so he won't see my grin. I turn back and lay a check on the table. I grab the glass cage and turn to leave. "Thanks for watching her for me!" I call over my shoulder and I catch a shudder run through his strong frame.

* * *

I climb out of my car and head to the stands. I spot Boyd and grin. I sneak up and lunge on his back. "Whaaaa?!" He shouts and I crack up. "Valeria!" He shrugs me off him and I double over laughing. "Y-you sh-should've s-seen your f-f-face!" I laugh as Boyd glowers. "Ha, ha." He says sourly. I straighten up, and wipe my eyes. "Sorry B, I just couldn't pass up the chance. If it's any consolation, I didn't take a pic or video...but I did get a recording." I shriek as Boyd makes a swing at me. I laugh as I run to the stands just barely avoiding Boyd.

Laughing I squeal as he catches me and tosses me in the air. He catches me and I quickly shimmy onto his back and look around. I see Lydia standing really close to Scott and telling him something. Feeling a little mean, I let him deal with her on his own. Ha. That's what you get when you run off and give me a heart attack. I look away from them and see Coach Finstock talking to Jackson. I don't feel like going over there either so I keep looking. I see Allison sitting in the stands with her father but I bypass them and see Scottie's mom. "B! I see Mama McCall. Let's go over there!" "Fine, fine! You have no idea how glad I am that I don't have any hair right now." I roll my eyes. "Hey, Mama McCall." She looks around and spots me. "Valeria! How are you doing?" I grin at her. "Good, good. You know how it is." I share a knowing look with her and she laughs.

She turns and looks over her shoulder. "I'm gonna go find a seat. "Say hi to Scott for me, okay?" I grin and look at Boyd upside down. "Please carry me over to Scottie?" I pout and he nods with a grin. "Yay!" Mama McCall laughs at my enthusiasm as we head onto the field. She waves to Scott. I hop down and fling myself at him. "Hey, Val." He laughs. "Don't ever run off like that again, got it? You run off and I will show Allison every embarrassing moment that I have captured on camera and paper. Am I clear?" Scott pales a little with the thought of Allison finding about his most embarrassing moments.

"As a crystal." I nod sweetly. "Good." I catch sight of Isaac and hop down from Boyd's back. "Find us a seat?" He nods and I go over to Isaac. "Hey Isaac." He flinches a little, but realizes it's me and grins. I nod at the bench. "You gonna be stuck being a BW tonight?" He looks a little startled but answers anyway. "Y-yeah. C-Coach th-thought it might be best." I nod sympathetically at him. "Yeah, same for Stiles. Shame, because he is pretty good." Isaac nods. "Y-you wanna s-sit here w-with m-me?" He asks hopefully.

Before I can answer, Brock speaks up behind me. "N-no s-she d-doesn't." He sneers and wraps an arm possessively around my waist. I roll my eyes and turn to Brock. "What are you doing?" I ask in my best bitchy voice. "Uh.." His eyes flick from me to Isaac. "Nuh, uh." I snap my fingers in his face. "I am right here. So look at me when I am talking to you." He flushes as Isaac and Stiles snicker at him.

"Babe," He tries and I pull him to the side. "Look Brock," While I am talking, I am slipping the key to the hotel from his pocket to mine. "I don't think this is going to work. Piss off and leave me alone." I walk back over to Stiles and Isaac but Brock isn't done. "Hey!" He shouts. "You really gonna do this over Graveyard Nobody?" Isaac flinches and I clench my jaw. Stiles sees the look on my face and tries to grab me but I slip out of his grasp. I walk back to Brock.

"Hey, Brock?" He grins, clearly thinking I am going to tell him I didn't mean it. "Yeah?" All eyes are on us. I grab him around the back the neck and catch Jackson's eye. He winces, clearly knowing what is going to come next. I slam my knee into Brock's crotch. Just like Jackson, he goes white and makes a squeaking noise. I take a step back and turn to go away. "You little bitch!" He shouts and lunges at me. I turn and smoothly grab his outstretched arm, using his momentum I fling him over my hip and he hits the ground with a thud. I crouch down next to him. He is gasping for breath.

I unsheathe my dagger and (hiding it from sight) gently run it down his face. "What did you think that would accomplish, Brock? Other than pissing me off?" He pales even more at my silky, dangerous voice. "Please.." He whispers and I gently laugh. "Please? Please what?" "D-don't.." He gasps. I grab his chin. "Stay the hell away from me and my friends, got it? That _includes_ Isaac." He nods frantically and I get up. I walk on him and he whimpers as my heels dig into his chest. I slip my dagger back in my vest and go back over to Stiles and Isaac. "Sorry about that." I say, an easy grin gracing my face. Stiles, Scott and Jackson stare at me with wide eyes.

"Don't you two have someplace to be?" They rush off, stumbling over each other. I watch with an amused grin. "W-why did you d-do that to Brock?" I glance at Isaac and shrug casually, a predatory gleam in my eye. "He needed to learn to leave me and mine alone." "A-and am I? Yours?" I smirk and turn to him. "You are now." I press a kiss to the side of his head and head into the stands. I sit next to Boyd. "Hey B." He shakes his head at me and I laugh.

"What? The guy was asking for it. Faux Beau no more." Boyd shakes his head watches the game. Down by the benches I see Papa Stilinski talking to Stiles. I nudge Boyd. "What are the odds that Stiles's dad is mad at him?" Boyd watches them, then turns to me. "None. Mr. Stilinski doesn't look mad at all." I grin smugly. "What did you do?" I adopt an offended look. "Who, moi?" I press a hand to my chest. "I am so hurt!" Boyd laughs and so does someone on the other side of me.

The man has salt and pepper hair and icy blue eyes. Allison leans over his other side. "Hey Valeria!" "Sup?" I flash her the peace sign. She giggles. "Nothing much. This is my dad." I smile at him and hold out me hand. "Hi, my name is Valeria. It's nice to meet you." "Chris Argent. If you don't mind me asking, where did you learn to take down that kid down there?" "Oh! I have been taking self-defense lessons since forever. I like to be able to protect myself."

Mr. Argent smiles in understanding. "Well you did a good job with it. Do you just do self-defense or do you dabble in other area's?" I laugh. "I do other stuff, but it isn't dabbling to me." "What do you do?" "I do fencing, daggers, guns, and archery." His eyes widen. "Wow, do you do competitions?" "Yeah, I have entered a few." "Have you ever lost?" I smirk and raise my head arrogantly. "Puh-lease! I am a Dux and Dux never settles for second best. I always win when I enter a competition." He stiffens. "You're a Dux?" I smirk knowingly. "Yes, the last in my family. I have taken over the family business."

The Dux family founded the Hunters and Supernatural treaty. The treaty states that a Hunter will stick to the code and only Hunt a Supernatural when a Supernatural is killing and vice-versa. The Dux family is literally royalty. I found all of this when I went searching through my attic for my weapons the night of the full moon after I left the party. In short, I pull rank over the Argents and the Hales.

"Well," He manages to get out. "That's interesting. I was friends with your mother." My eyes widen and I stare at him. "Did you really?" There is an odd note. A pleading, a longing. "Yes. She was a good woman and she didn't deserve to die that way." I flinch and lower my head. "Yeah." I clench my jaw, tears brimming in my eyes. I hold them back. It takes a herculean effort. I haven't cried in 3 years, ever since my twin died. I'm not about to start bawling now.

I smile charmingly at Mr. Argent and turn to Boyd. He pulls me on his lap and rests his head on my chin. I stare unseeingly for a few minutes before I hear the whistle, signaling the game was starting. I watch as Jackson gets the ball and moves around the field with ruthless grace. Scott is trying to signal him that he is open for the next pass. Stiles is chewing his shoe nervously. The ball is getting passed back and forth but never to Scott.

"C'mon Boyd. Let's go sit right behind Stiles." We make our way down the stands. I get right behind Stiles and rest a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Stiles. You need to relax. Scottie's gonna be fine." He relaxes a little and we go back to watching the game. A group of guys on the field collides and looses the ball. I see Scott look around and then zero in on it. I grip Boyd's arm when I notice Jackson has also seen the ball and they are both sprinting to it.

Jackson shoves Scott out of the way and knocks him down. "Ugh! That asshat! I am _so_ going to kill him when this game is over!" Without looking away, Stiles says, "I'll help. You get the shovel, I'll find the burial place." I snicker and Isaac and Boyd give us, 'are you crazy' looks. The crowd roars with approval when Jackson scores a goal. Jackson is slapping hands and the coach is going wild. "That's it, Jackson! Get fired up! Fired up!"

The set of Scott's shoulders is down, so I know Scott is feeling discouraged. I lean on Boyd. "Poor Scottie." Boyd wraps an arm around my shoulders. "Yeah, but I bet you he will be fine." I give Boyd a grateful smile and turn back to the game. Stiles hangs his head then looks around. He pauses on something and I turn to see Lydia and Allison holding a 'We Luv U Jackson!' sign. Stiles turns back to the field and all he can say is, "Brutal." "Oh, crap." I drop my head on Boyd's shoulder as we watch Scott turn away.

"Oh, this is not gonna be good." "Fucking hell! Why did Lydia choose today of all days to be the perky supportive girlfriend!" "I have no freakin' clue!" Stiles shouts. Scott gets into position on the field and I sit up. "Oh, shit." I breathe. "What?" Stiles turns to me. "This is not good! Look at Scott! He is freaking out! Stiles you remember what happens when Scott freaks out?!" He turns back to the field with a look of horror on his face.

On the field Scott has puffs of air coming from his helmet. He is getting angry, and judging by the people giving him wary looks and backing away from him, I'm gonna go ahead and guess Scott is growling. Then I turn back and see Lydia and Allison holding up yet _another_ sign. I drop my face in my hand. "Jesus Christ! How many signs did that girl make?!" Boyd can't stifle is chuckles and I glare at him. "Not funny man, not at all."

"Down! Set!" They struggle for the ball and it gets tossed in the air. Scott jumps over a couple players and catches the ball. He weaves in and out of the other players with an expert grace. He scores! "Yes! Wha hoo! Go Scottie! McCall got the Ball!" I laugh and cheer, oblivious to admiring eyes. Stiles and I hug and jump around. But the game isn't over yet. Stiles drags me onto the edge of the field and we scream and shout for Scott. "Yeah! Yes! That's what I-" "What? What?" "McCall! Pass to McCall!" The coach shouts and Stiles grabs me in a hug and we head back to the bench.

"Set!" The Scott explodes into motion. A member of the other team gets the ball and is about to pass it to a team member when he just tosses it to Scott. Coach comes and sits next to us. "Did the opposing team just deliberately pass us the ball?" Stiles looks at him. "Yes, I believe so, coach." "Interesting." Scott tosses the ball at the goal and I almost don't notice the ball went _through_ the goalies lacrosse stick. "Goal! Yes!" I get up with Stiles again. "Yes! There you go!" "Yes! Go Scottie!" "Way to go, McCall!" Coach shouts. Then turns to yell at another guy. "What? The ball's in the net." "Ball's in the net." "That's the goal of the game, is get the ball in the net! We got it." Then he blows the whistle and the players get back in position.

"Down! Set!" Stiles and I watch with bated breath as Scott charges down the field. Scott starts acting like a cornered animal and Stiles and I get up. "Scott, no, no." Stiles mutters and I grip his arm. "He can do this, Sti. He can do this. Come on, come on, Scottie!" Two guys start to charge Scott and he pulls back and lets the ball fly. It goes into the goal! The cheering and shouting from the stands is deafening. "Yeah! Wha hooo! Yes! You did it Scottie!" I laugh and cheer with Stiles. "Yes! Ha! Oh, my God." Stiles says in relief and he spins me around in a hug.

Stiles and I are sitting on the bench while Papa Stilinski takes care of a phone call. "And then Scottie lunged and-" "Okay, okay. I was watching too!" Stiles laughs and I roll my eyes. "Bye Isaac!" I shout. He turns and waves at me before turning to leave with his dad. "You leaving Boyd?" He nods. "Yeah. Busy day tomorrow. See ya'." "Bye B!" I turn back to Stiles who is watching his dad with a concerned face.

"Dad, what's wrong?" His dad holds up a finger. When he gets off the phone he tells us the news then rushes off. I look at Stiles and we both take off for the locker room. We rush in and see Scott kissing Allison. I slap a hand to Stiles mouth and drag him back out. Stiles keeps watching them and I elbow him. "Jeez. Peeping Tom much?" He glares at me and we hear Allison pull back. "I gotta get back to my dad."

She walks our way and sees us. "Stiles. Valeria." She says with a blush on her cheeks. "Hey, yeah." Stiles says awkwardly and I elbow him. "Sorry about that. We just wanted to congratulate Scott on the game." "No, it's okay. See you tomorrow." I nod at her and we go to Scott. He is leaning against the lockers with a goofy grin on his face. "I kissed her." "I saw." I giggle and snap a picture of his goofy grin.

"She kissed me." "Saw that too." "That's pretty good, huh? I-I-I don't know how, but I controlled it. I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this. Maybe it's not that bad." "You did good Scottie." "Thanks Val." "Yeah, heh." Stiles breaks in looking uncomfortable. "We'll talk later, then." "What?" "The, uh, medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found. And- Well, I'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. Derek's human, not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail."

Shocked Scott stares at him. "Are you kidding?!" "No, and here's a bigger kick in the ass. My dad I.D.'d the dead girl. Both halves. Her name was Laura Hale." "Hale?" "Derek's sister." "He he, about that..." They stare at me. "What do you know?" I back up a little. "Uh...I _may_ have know that it was Laura Hale." "And you didn't tell us?!" "I tried! But you were too busy trying to frame Derek for the murder, you wouldn't listen to me!"

The look ashamed. "Sorry, Val." "Yeah, we're sorry." They wrap me in a hug. "Hey guys?" They pull back. "Yeah?" "While we are airing secrets, I found something out about my family." "What is it?" Stiles asks. "You have to keep this a secret. As in you can't tell anyone. At all." They nod. "Got it." "Okay." I take a deep breath. "My family Founded the treaty between Hunters and the Supernatural. I can pull rank over the Argent's and even the Hale's. Anyone. Hunter, Supernatural, civilian. I am basically royalty." I hold my breath, but they are silent.


End file.
